Another Chance
by CatherineWinner
Summary: It's been seven months since Sara has forgiven Michael and allowed herself to love him again.Now a new crisis has arose placing them all in danger.
1. Chapter 1

Here's my sequel to my Left Behind series. Since my last idea didn't go over very well-lol-everyone hated it-I've decided to use my original idea. Please let me know what you think!

Thanks to 'arethesemyfeet' for the beta and handholding! -

* * *

7 months after Left Behind 

"There you are!"

Sara called from the cabin porch, a light smile tugging at her lips.

Michael turned his head and smiled at her, "You've found me. Now what are you going to do?"

He pulled a hand from under his head and reached for her as he swung in the hammock.

Sara started toward him, trying for an angry expression. "Why is it that every time I need help folding laundry, you vanish?" she stopped a few feet from him then placed both hands on her hips.

"What can I say? Your so good at it, I hate to get in your way." He leaned forward when he saw

she had no intention of joining him and tugging at her arm, "Get on here, it's cold."

Sara released a smile, and followed his order. She lifted herself on to the hammock and slid into his hold. She waited until she felt his arms link securely around then buried her face into the crook of his neck.

She continued her rant with the same playfulness. "I just don't get it you're practically OCD when it comes to dishes, vacuuming, dusting, _washing_ laundry-but give you a basket of dry clothing and you turn into a normal guy." She ended with a chuckle.

"I told you I was a complicated man," he dropped a kiss onto her head.

Sara slid her arm across his chest, "Not so complicated that I can't tell something is wrong."

She felt him flinch under her hold. "Michael, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he answered quickly.

Sara gave a harsh sigh. They may have been laying together in a hammock, their bodies pressed tightly together but he was still miles away, and it made her ache with longing.

"You've been crying," she whispered into his neck.

She felt him flinch under her hold. "Sara-" he warned.

"And you're wearing a sweater," Sara continued gently but firmly, "You only wear a sweater when you're depressed-"

"Well don't you just have me down pat," Michael snapped suddenly.

It was Sara's turn to flinch and try to move out of his hold. She lifted her body to try to pull off him. An instant later his hands tightened around her pulling her back against him.

"I'm sorry," He whispered harshly into her ears, "I didn't mean that like that. I'm sorry."

Sara accepted his apology silently and retook her place on him; she gave another sigh before she spoke again.

"I'm worried about you, Michael. You get out of bed and pace the room for hours," she could feel his surprise, "How could you think I didn't notice?"

"I just thought you were asleep, you never said anything." He whispered back, stroking her hair back in a silent apology.

"I knew you needed your space…but I can't stay quiet for much longer. I want to help you, I want you to know that I'm here for you." She whispered, tightening her grip on his sides.

"I know, Sara. I do, it's just still hard sometimes…"he buried his lips into her hair. "I don't want to talk about it. There's no point."

"Michael if it's hurting you I want you to talk to me about it," She persisted quickly.

"Why so I can hurt you again? So you can be just as depressed as I am? Some things are

better left inside." He glared into the sea before them.

"Michael," She lifted her head to be able to look down at him. "You need to let me in. This is never going to work if you don't."

Michael turned his head slightly to match her eye line; he studied her for a full minute before giving a reluctant nod. "I just don't want you to think about this stuff, Sara."

"It's better then wondering what's going through your head and knowing I can't help," she stroked his jaw gently. "Michael you've suffered so much-"

"I haven't suffered." Michael snapped, his harsh tone returning. "I haven't suffered nearly as much as my victims."

"Your-?" Sara repeated in shock. "Your victims? Michael what-?"

"Charles, Tweener, Haywire-" Michael spat, his eyes still focused on the distance.

"They weren't your fault, Michael. Stop and think of the good, Benjamin is living happily with his family, Sucre's just as happy with his life." She lifted herself on her hand to look down at him.

"And T-bag, Sara? He's still free?" Michael finally turned his steelely glaze to her.

"What about him? All of his crimes? They're on me."

"Michael-that's not true-" Sara started desperately.

"You know what-" Michael cut her off, "I don't want to talk about it."

She stared down at him, then quickly dropped back down on to the swing. Resting her head on the back of the hammock instead of his broad shoulder.

"I can' t believe I'm going to have to point this out, but I will anyway. Veronica, do you remember her? She was your friend, practically your family. They took her from you.

Your father, a man you never even got to know-they took him. And it's because of them that T-bag is loose, not you. You were trying to save your brother."

"And our baby? You don't blame me for that?" He whispered turning to her.

Sara sucked in a ragged breath. "I've forgiven you, Michael." She whispered tensely.

"Really? Because I haven't forgiven myself, I don't deserve to be forgiven."

She closed her eyes, feeling tears begin their battle against her lids. "Please don't do this Michael. Please." She begged softly.

He turned to her, "I'm sorry,"

"I don't want you to be." She replaced her hand on his cheek. "I just want you to forgive yourself and let go a little. We're finally happy…we finally have a chance for real happiness."

"And I'm ruining it," he supplied sadly.

"No," Sara said quickly, "I just want you to forgive yourself. Let go of the past."

Michael stared at her then gave a weak nod, "I'll try."

Sara smiled and curled herself back into his arms. She released a breath and waited a moment. She knew this topic had been on his mind, she could tell his moods from day one. She wondered why it was so hard for others to read him when for her it was as simple as looking into his eyes.

She breathed in his comforting scent, she felt her entire body relax a little more.

She had followed him into their sanctuary for a reason. Their hammock was literally the

only place they had privacy and lord knew she would need it for the impending conversation.

This would be the perfect moment to tell him…god knew she needed to tell him before it was too late.

"Michael," she whispered into his neck.

"Ummm?" he rested his cheek on her head.

"I have something I need to talk to you about. It's important." She muttered seriously.

How could she possibly tell him this? She was still in shock…

"Sara-"he pulled away to look down at her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," She assured quickly.

"Then what is it?" he asked.

"I-I've been-" she stumbled.

"MICHAEL!" Lincoln's voice covered her's. "GET YOUR ASS IN HERE! JANE WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!"

Michael looked toward the cabin, then back down at Sara. "Jane?"

Sara shrugged, they had received one phone call from Jane. To tell them that Mahone had been sniffing close to them and to be on guard. She had been their guardian angel to a point. The woman had continued to protect them out of loyalty to their father.

Michael instantly jumped off the hammock, Sara not a foot behind him.

Before they could reach the house he turned. "Wait-what did you need to tell me?"

Sara felt a wave of quilt wash over her, "Nothing. This is more important."

"Afterwards-,"He cupped her face and kissed her gently.

"Jane?" Michael lifted the phone to his ear. "What is it?"

"Michael? Are you alone?" Jane asked quickly.

Michael looked around the kitchen. Sara had followed him in, a concerned expression apparent on her face, LJ was sitting on a stool staring at him and Linc was glaring at him from where he leaned against the fridge.

"Give me a moment." He placed a hand over the phone and started toward the door again.

"I'll be just a moment," he promised before taking another step back out to the sand.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I've placed a few men in your area just as an added protection…"Jane started.

"Ok.." Michael could feel his anxiety rising. "Jane what happened?"

"T-bag."

In that name Michael felt his entire world fall apart. He was the name that hunted him to no end. He was the man that could take everything.

"Where?" Michael hissed.

"Michael-it's not what you think." Jane responded instantly. "He sent you a letter."

Michael felt his entire body stiffen. "What?" He gasped.

"He knows that-" Jane paused,

"He knows what, Jane?" He demanded angrily.

"He knows that Sara's with you. He threatened her and you." Jane finished gently.

Michael curled his hands tightly around the phone until he was sure he'd have permanent indentations. He felt rage course through his body. So many horrible things had happened to Sara.

The list didn't even start with Kellerman's torture, it began with the moment he involved her in the infirmary. The moment he showed her a glimpe of his feelings and then escaped…leaving her to pay for his crimes.

"What did he say?" Michael hissed.

"It doesn't matter." Jane answered. "All that matters is that he said he's coming after you."

"Let him." Michael growled into the phone. "Let the bastered try."

"Michael we can't put the others in danger." Jane muttered. "We've got a tail on him but every time we get close he manages to get away."

Michael scanned the beach before him, his eyes fell on the hammock. He flinched. That swing represented so much. It represented their freedom, their happiness….and most important his love for Sara.

Since the moment he kissed her in the infirmary he had planned on her being here with him in this paradise. Now she was and he wasn't going to let anyone take her again.

"Where can I meet you?"

Michael knew his decision wasn't going to be very well received. In fact he knew this was going to happen. The moment his mouth open and those words left his lips chaos had erupted.

"What the hell are you thinking, man?" Lincoln stepped toward him. "That's fucking ridiculous! What did Jane say?" he shouted.

"It doesn't matter." Michael glared at his brother, careful not to let his eyes wander to

Sara's broken expression. "I have to go."

"Like hell you do!" Lincoln yelled again.

"Lincoln!" Michael yelled back. "Just shut up for five seconds."

He waited until his brother took a step back. "Fine."

"Thank you," Michael glanced around the room. Sara had seated herself behind LJ, her arm resting lightly on the island in the center of the kitchen. "I'm only going to be gone for a few days. Jane needs my help with a few loose ends…"

"What kind of lose ends?" LJ asked innocently.

Michael stared at his nephew. "Just some stuff. It isn't a big deal." He saw Sara drop her eyes to the floor. He could only imagine the abandonment she was feeling.

"I'll come with you." Linc said more calmly this time.

"No-" Michael replied quickly, a little to quickly. Shit, he cursed to himself. Sara was

staring at him suspiciously. "No, Linc…you need to stay here." He glanced at Sara and

LJ. "You need to stay."

"Fine," Lincoln muttered before turning and grabbing himself another beer.

"So when will you be back?" LJ asked looking between Sara and his uncle.

"Shouldn't be more then a few weeks, I really don't know." He took a step toward them,

"Hey it'll give you guys time to work on the house. Maybe your father could do more

then just sit around 'supervising' with a beer in his hand." Michael forced a smile.

LJ grinned at his dad, "I don't think he's capable of anything more then that."

" Shut up kid, I could build that whole damn house by myself if your uncle-"

"Didn't want it to be good?" LJ finished with a laugh.

"Ya know I do remember something about kids having to respect their parents." Linc opened a bottle of beer.

"What can I say? I fell asleep during that lecture." LJ stood and walked to his father.

Michael focused on Sara as his brother and nephew bantered. Her hands were linked

tightly in her lap and her head was still bent.

"Can we talk?" He asked gently taking another step closer to her.

Sara finally lifted her head, her rigid eyes glared back at him. She jumped off the stool

without a word and led him toward their room.

Michael glanced back at his brother before following Sara. He heard his brother give a low whistle as a sign of his imminent doom.

He closed the door behind him and turned to her, she stood in the center of their small bedroom, her arms crossed over herself.

"Why?" She whispered, her voice taut.

"Sara-" he moved toward her. "This isn't a big deal."

"Your going back to the states to 'tie up lose ends', Michael what if you get caught?"

"I'll be fine, Sara." He lifted a hand to stroke her shoulder.

"You don't know that." She stared at him, ignoring his caress. "You don't know what could happen. Mahone's still after us."

"I'm going to be with Jane and her organization. You know how well organized they are. They won't let anyone near me." He took another step, bringing their bodies within

inches.

"If they're so organized why do they need your help?" Sara snapped, glaring up at him.

"Sara," he sighed heavy.

"What's really going on here? You wouldn't just leave like this-"She persisted annoyed.

"Sara, listen to me. It doesn't matter. I'm going to be back in a few days. You have to just trust me." He gripped her shoulders in his hands.

"Your leaving again," she whispered, her voice suddenly childish. "Your leaving again and you expect me to be perfectly ok with it."

Michael flinched. It had been seven months since she had moved in and they hadn't spent a night apart since. They hadn't spoken of the past two years.

Michael had once brought up the subject of his abandonment of her and she had shut him down instantly. She had told him she forgive him but hadn't wanted to be reminded of it.

"This is nothing like before, Sara." He lifted a hand to her cheek. "Nothing."

"You're still lying to me, you're still leaving." She stated looking at him with tears beaming in her eyes. "It's the same."

Michael crushed her to his chest, "No it's not Sara." He whispered into her shoulder.

"Don't go," she pleaded gently. She placed her hands on his back tightly.

"I have too," _for you-for our future._ He muttered.

"I can't believe this," she whispered angrily. "Your leaving us-me for your guilt."

Michael froze, "What?"

"The look in your eyes when you walked back in. It's the same look you had when we were talking on the hammock. Why ever your running off to see Jane has something to do with your supposed 'crimes'." Sara glared, "And you want to know what really gets to

me about all of this. You place your guilt above me."

"What?" Michael asked in confusion.

"I've always known I was under Linc and LJ in your mind. I've come to terms with that. But what about your guilt is that above junkie Sara as well?"

Michael pulled her away so he could look down at her, "How could you even say that?"

"Because you're leaving again," she whispered, her angry gone only to be replaced with more disappointment.

"I'm coming back, Sara. I swear to you-" He wanted more then anything for her to met his eyes but she seems determined never to look at him again.

"Maybe you shouldn't." She whispered.

Michael jerked as if she had punched him. "You don't mean that," he whispered back.

Sara trained her eyes back to him. "I don't know."

"Sara, this isn't going to break us up. I won't allow it." His fingers dug into her shoulders.

"Just go," she pulled out of his arms, turned her back toward him.

Michael let his arms drop to his side.

"Sara-"

Sara wrapped her arms around her mid drift, "Just go, Michael. No matter what you're going to anyway."

"I have too," he muttered.

"If that's what you want to believe then fine." She walked to their window.

Michael sighed heavily, "Fine." He turned and walked toward the door. "I'll be back in a few days." He paused, waiting-hoping-for a reply. He turned back to her, "I love you."

Sara turned her head to meet his eyes. He could see the tears rolling down her cheeks.

Michael cursed under his breath then reached for the door and swung it open.

"LJ," Michael said harshly, "Give us a moment,"

His nephew look up from his place beside his father in the kitchen.

"Sure," the boy looked at his father before quickly retracing his uncle's foot steps into his room.

"Where's Sara?" Lincoln asked watching his son's retreat.

"Our room. Give her sometime, but she'll be alright." Michael ran a hand over his head angrily.

"Yeah right," Lincoln muttered looking away. "So are you going to tell me what's going

on?"

"T-bag." Michael dropped into a chair. "He knows where we are. He knows Sara's with us and he's made it clear we're his next targets."

"Shit," Lincoln whispered angrily.

"Yeah," Michael studied the saltshaker before him. "Guess he's gotten bored with traumatizing other people…it's my turn now."

"Well let that bastared try." Lincoln growled. "I won't let him within a eye shot of you guys."

"I'm not even going to give him that," Michael said firmly. "Jane puts tail on him but he keeps shaking them. He's toying with me…he wants me to hunt him down and I'm only to eager to comply."

"Are you sure about this?" Lincoln looked at his brother.

"It's better then the alternative." The younger brother glanced up.

"When do you leave?"

"In ten minutes-Jane's sending someone to get me." Michael looked toward the front windows. "I have to get going."

"You should tell Sara-she's probably imagining the worse." Lincoln looked toward the closed door that lead to his brother's room.

"No! That's out of the question. You can't tell Sara, Lincoln. I'm serious. I don't want her to worry. She's been through enough." Michael glared at his brother.

"Dude-she's,"

"Lincoln, I can't do this to her. I'll be back in a few days and tell her everything. I don't want her to know I'm going to go hunt down t-bag. You forget-she knows exactly what he's capable of." Michael stood and began pacing the tiny kitchen.

"Fine," Lincoln agreed with a huff.

Michael turned as a van pulled down their driveway. "I have to go." He grabbed a small bag and started toward the door.

Lincoln stood and followed him from the house.

Michael stepped out to the porch then turned back to his brother, "Take care of her, Linc."

Lincoln nodded at his brother's sincerity. "I will, man. Don't worry."

"I can't lose her again, Linc. I just can't." Michael whispered. "Protect her for me."

Lincoln nodded again, "I will, Michael. Don't worry, just go take do what you have to."

Michael cast a last longing glance toward his room then stepped off the porch and made his way to the waiting van.


	2. Chapter 2

Sara hated to cry, it reminded her of when her mother died.

It was the only thing she had had any control over. Soon after losing control had become even more important.

Sara buried her face into the pillow to stiffen her cries. She knew it wasn't like before, she knew he hadn't wanted to leave, but it just felt the same.

The moment he turned his back to the door her heart broke in just the same way as it had before.

So where were the differences?

What separated the two events?

He had left because of his guilt, she had no doubt. Left her to finish what he considered lose ends, save someone, help someone…but leaving her behind.

Sara curled her fist around the fabric of the pillowcase, a knock on the door made her stiffen the sob in her throat.

She forced herself into a sitting position and wrapped the pillow in her lap. She wiped at her cheeks, "Come in LJ."

The boy stuck his head through the door, a shy smile on his face. "How'd you know it was me?"

Sara gave a brittle smile, "Because your father would consider it betrayal to comfort me."

LJ sighed, stepped into the room then closed the door behind him. Sara watched as he walked toward her and took his place beside her on the bed.

"He's a jerk," he said comfortingly, staring straight ahead.

Sara gave a light chuckle. "Thanks LJ, but-"

"I just don't get it! We're finally safe, we're finally happy…you're finally with us and he has to be this way."

"He feels he needs to do this," Sara whispered softly, surprised to find herself defending him. "You know how he is…he always feels obligated to everyone."

"Yeah but we've already been over this. He sent money to Tweener and Haywire's families. He even sent money to that Nika chick. How much farther does he have to go to

get over this?" LJ asked angrily.

Sara placed her arm around LJ's shoulder, pulling him in she rested her head against his.

"You're Uncle never does anything half assed. You know that…we just have to give him a little-" Sara started.

"But he's hurting you all over again!" LJ pulled away from her. "He promised he would-"

"LJ stop," Sara gasped, "please." She could feel the tears burning her eyes again. She laid her head against his shoulder, "30 minutes ago I was the happiest woman in the world."

"And now you're not," LJ whispered sadly, "Because he left."

"Because now I feel like I'm standing alone on a island. Like I'm living for a reason that

doesn't exist." Sara closed her eyes as tears fell, "Damn it LJ, when did I become this pathetic?"

LJ wrapped his arm around her slender waist, "Not pathetic, Sara. I think it's great. I wish someday I could find a woman who loves me like you love him."

_You never will, LJ, it's not possible._ Sara thought before she allowed her sobs to fully consume her.

"We intercepted the letter about seven hours before we called. I had some people go over it. We wanted to make sure it was really Bagwell before we called you." Jane explained as she slipped into the waiting SUV.

"How long have you been looking for him?" Michael asked slipping into the passenger seat.

"Well I admit he's not our top priority, so we didn't put our best men on him…"Jane said slowly, glancing sideways at Michael. "We never thought he'd try to make contact with

you. In fact we thought he was up in Alaska."

"I never thought he would either. He must be desperate." Michael glared ahead.

"He's bored." Jane admitted reluctantly.

"What do you mean he's bored?" Michael snapped, finally losing his patience with her.

"How's dr. Tancredi?" Jane switched the subject.

"Sara's fine," He continued to glare at her, "Are you going to tell me what T-bag's letter said?"

"How does she feel about you leaving so suddenly?" Jane ignored his question.

"Sara-Sara's not to be involved with any of this," Michael turned back to his window. "She's been through enough."

"It seems that Bagwell has it out for you," Jane gave in with a sigh, "He knows that Dr. Tancredi is living with you and—"

"And what?" Michael snapped, he could feel his blood pressure rising. The very idea of T-bag getting close to Sara was driving him mad.

"He wants you bad, Michael." Jane concluded.

"Let the bastard try." He growled, "I won't let him near my family."

Jane tightened her grip on the steering wheel, after a moment's hesitation she spoke again. "How are Lincoln and LJ?"

"Their doing good," Michael sighed, forcing himself to control his breathing. "Linc's always asking when your going to come down for a visit."

"Wish I could. Maybe after we settle this I'll come down for a while. Get to know Dr. Tancredi a little more."

"We'd love to have you." Michael responded politely.

Jane was on there their side, Michael knew. She was their friend, and had saved them from many problems. But Michael couldn't bring himself to fully trust her as his brother did. He respected her and trusted her but couldn't like her. Michael knew that view was highly influenced by his father's relationship with her.

"Are you hungry?" Jane asked suddenly.

Michael blinked, of course he wasn't. Whenever his adrenaline started pumping he never thought about food. "No," He answered quickly.

"Just let me know when you are, we'll stop." Jane responded before turning back to the road.

Michael thought back to when they had been on the run. Sara had insist on making regular food stops. Never letting him get away with eating. He smiled as he remembered her forcing granola and water down his throat. He would always insist he wasn't hungry and she never took no for an answer. She was always worried about his health.

At first Michael had found it annoying, but then he realized it was her showing how much she cared for him. She was showing him in the only real way she knew how.

Michael leaned against the chair, god he missed her.

Hours later they finally arrived in a run down hotel. Jane hurried inside to pay for the room while Michael watched from the van.

The moment she stepped out of the office he jumped from the van and followed her into the room. Tossing his bag onto one of the twin beds he lunged for the phone. Jane followed behind him, locking the door and closing the shades.

Micheal punched in his brother's cell phone numbers and pressed the phone to his ear.

He tapped his foot against the dirty yellow carpet bellow, caring less about his surroundings and more about the phone.

After the third ring he began to panic.

Where were they? It was dinner time in Panama.

Sara always made sure they sat down together. Why weren't they picking up. Oh god.

Michael nearly dropped the phone.

T-bag.

Michael slammed the phone back into the receiver then stood, "Jane!"

The woman swung open the bathroom door in a hurry, "What's the matter?"

"They're not answering. Is there any way that T-bag…"He couldn't finish the sentence. He had left them wide open…he should have stayed.

"Michael I have people watching your house…"Jane started, trying to calm him. "It's impossible."

"Nothing's impossible when it comes to T-bag." Michael hissed snatching his bag from the bed and heading toward the door.

Before he could even reach the handle the phone rang causing both to jump. Jane eyed the phone with the same confusion she had Michael.

Michael hurried to the phone and lifted it, "T-bag?"

"What?" A young voice asked. "Who is this?"

"LJ?" Michael gasped. "LJ are you alright?"

"What? Uncle Mike?" LJ's confused voice filled the other end. "Yeah, we're fine. Was that you just now?"

"Where's your father?" Michael demanded. "Where's Sara? Why weren't you guys picking up the phone?"

"Whoa-calm down Uncle Mike." LJ replied annoyed. "Dad's in the shower and Sara's sleeping. Dad forgot his cell phone in the kitchen."

"You guys are ok then?" Michael dropped into the bed. "Thank god," he whispered to himself.

"Where are you?" LJ asked quickly.

"We're almost to the states." Michael answered, "Can I talk to Sara?"

"No," LJ answered firmly.

"What?" Michael flinched.

"I said no," He heard his nephew repeated again. "You can't talk to her."

"May I ask why not?" He snapped, annoyed with LJ.

"Because she just fell asleep after crying on my shoulder for five hours." LJ threw back.

"If you have a message I'll pass it along but otherwise I have stuff to do."

Michael dropped his head into his hands; his nephew had always seemed to take it as his personal mission to protect Sara. At first Michael had thought it was cute…but as time past Michael became annoyed.

A small part of him was still furious, jealous, and even, that She had come to Panama with him instead of Michael. It was silly but he couldn't rid himself of it,

"LJ-"he sighed, "Is she ok?"

"No, not that you care." LJ threw back, apparently insistent on hurting him every step of the way.

"You know I love her, LJ-"

"You just love your saviour complex more." LJ spat into the phone. "You did it with Dad…which was great and all but you never thought of the other people. The people that weren't part of your plan that you still hurt. Just like now…you're going off to fight some crusade-fine-but your hurting Sara in the process."

"LJ-" Michael gasped. He had never heard his nephew speak to him in such a manner.

For a moment he actually forgot who he was talking to. "That's enough." He snapped.

"You know what really pisses me off?" LJ continued, "She may not have been happy in Montana but at least she wasn't getting hurt."

Michael heard LJ give a loud huff then suddenly heard the beeping of the dial tone.

"He hung up on me!" Michael slammed the phone down; unable to believe he was just

lectured by a nineteen-year-old punk.

A punk who made all the right points, Michael reminded himself, leaning against the head board.

LJ was right.

Michael bit back his second wave of tears since he left Panama.

"Are you alright?" Jane asked from the bathroom door. "You look pretty beat up."

Michael lifted his head. "Abruzzi cut off my toes." He stated suddenly.

Jane lifted an eyebrow in confusion as he continued, "I would rather have the rest of

my toes cut then have her mad at me again."

"You should have told-" Jane started.

"What would it have done?" Michael snapped. "She would just worry. So I'm stuck with her either thinking I'm abandoning her for my own guilt or her worrying that I'm going to get myself killed."

The woman dropped her head, "I am sorry, Michael."

Michael nodded and sighed, "I shouldn't have yelled. I'm sorry."

Jane accepted the apology silently then turned back to the bathroom.

He leaned his head against the headboard, and finally allowed his tears to fall.

Two things Sara hated most, 1:feeling out of control. 2: feeling weak.

And a little part of her, just the tinniest bit hated Michael for making her feel both.

She hated how when she was with him she didn't control anything.

She couldn't control her breath, her legs seems to completely ignore whatever she wanted them to do, her entire body responded to his, forgetting she was suppose to be in control.

And oh god he made her feel weak.

Sara blinked back tears. That wasn't true.

He made her feel alive, he made her reach for dreams she had never dared for…but when he hurt her…when he left.

He left her broken, alone and worse-weak.

Sara wiped the residing tears off her face and forced herself from the bed. She hadn't moved from the room in hours and was in desperate need of food. Sara wrapped Michael's robe around her body and reached for the door. Sara froze as a light in the kitchen informed her that she wasn't the only one awake.

"LJ? Linc?" she whispered taking a few cautious steps toward the kitchen.

Suddenly Lincoln appeared, leaning into view on a chair. "Hey, what are you doing awake?"

Sara gave a sigh of relief then continued her way into the kitchen. "I should be asking you the same question."

"Can't sleep." Lincoln muttered watching her take a seat before him.

"Did you even try?" Sara asked wrapping her arms around herself.

"Did you?" he responded quickly.

Sara dropped her eyes to the table, "He's insane you know that right?"

"No really?!" Lincoln cracked a smile. "Must have missed that when he showed up in a maximum security prison to break me out."

"Hey he's your crazy brother," Sara muttered.

"He's my crazy brother, but he's your crazy boyfriend," Lincoln responded gently.

"I should have went for you, Linc. I mean, you're the dumbass, ex-death row inmate, and

he's the amazing, brilliant, beautiful genius of a man. But out of the two he's the jackass."

Lincoln bit back another smile, "Gee, thanks Sara…I feel the love."

"I'm serious. He's always breaking my heart." Sara felt tears well in her eyes. "I'm not sure how much longer I can do this."

"You can do this as long as it takes, Sara." Lincoln reached across the table to pat her hand. "He's yours, Sara. I'm the dumbass and even I know that."

"I wish I could believe that, Lincoln. I really do." Sara gasped back sobs…it was a losing battle. She covered her mouth with a hand as another sob escaped. "But it's just so hard-"

Suddenly Lincoln was before her gently pulling her against his chest and circling his arms around her.

"Have faith, little sister, just have a little faith."


	3. Chapter 3

Michael hadn't slept alone in seven months. He had woken up every morning to Sara's head nestled comfortably on his shoulder, her hands laying over his bare chest as one of her legs curled around his.

Every morning he woke in the same manner and always thanked God for it. It was the greatest gift he had ever been given.

Michael forced his eyes open, he didn't need to remind himself where he was.

He hadn't slept through the night, he woke so many times during the night reaching for her, his eyes already burning with exhaustion.

Michael tilted his head to look at his traveling companion who was still asleep.

Michael dropped his head back down into his pillow and resisted the urge to curse. He felt cold, he felt naked, no matter how many layers he was wearing.

He felt alone. Worse than alone— he felt empty.

The moment she opened her eyes to the empty place beside her, she regretted not allowing LJ to sleep with her.

The sight of his empty side of the bed made her heart clutch. The teenager had offered to stay the night, at least be there if she needed something.

But she had wanted to endure this alone. She needed time to think., to deal with the hurt.

Sara turned onto her side and studied the empty side of the bed. She had woken up to him every morning for the past seven months.

Every morning she woke next to him, he'd kiss her forehead, and she'd ask him if he slept well.

He'd tell her of course, that it was impossible not to with her in his arms. She'd laugh, and he'd kiss her again.

They'd be interrupted by a loud racket coming from the kitchen. They'd smile knowing it was Linc attempting to make breakfast.

She'd pull away saying she was going to resuce her poor kitchen. Then he would pull her back into his arms for another half hour.

Sara felt warm tears slide down her face. She wanted to believe that he what he was doing was worth it.

Worth leaving her again, worth testing her trust in him.

Sara slid her hands to her abdomen, wondering if she should still trust him.

He had left her once. Would he do it again? Could she risk it?

"Are you alright?" Jane whispered, gun in hand.

Michael leaned against the cold cement wall, his eyes flickered to Jane on the other side of the door. "What?"

"Are you alright?" she repeated.

"I'm fine. Are you sure he's in here? This building doesn't look very solid."

"He's in here, Michael. But I need to be on top of this- if you're distracted-"

"I'm not," Michael snapped, "I just want to get this over with and go home." _Before Sara decides I'm not worth it_, Michael added silently.

"Fine, but stay focused…we can't afford to let him get away." Jane turned back to the door.

Michael held his gun tightly in his hands, his stomach was in knots, something was very wrong about this. Michael watched Jane slide through the door, and he followed a step behind. His eyes scanned the room— it was an old warehouse. He and Jane secured the area quickly before they both spotted the rusty staircase.

They glanced at each other, and Jane moved to go first. Michael lifted a hand to restrain her.

"Wait. Let me." He whispered.

"So we were thinking of working on the house a little." Lincoln said through a mouth full of cereal.

Sara lifted a cup of tea to her lips, "I thought we needed more wood for the upstairs."

"Mike bought those three days ago. Don't you remember? You went to town with him." Lincoln pointed out.

"Umm…" Sara looked away, she had left Michael early on during their trip, wanting to be alone. "Oh yeah-duh I'm sorry. Of course I remember."

Lincoln eyed her suspiciously but said nothing, "You ok?" he asked gently.

"Fine," she said firmly.

"Hey guys," LJ walked into the kitchen yawning.

"Good morning," Sara greeted.

"Get some breakfast then get your ass into some clothing. We're going to get started on the upstairs bedrooms today." Lincoln told his son.

"Cool-I've been wanting to get to my room-" LJ smiled dropping into his seat.

"We're not giving you a secret walkway in your closet so just forget it." Lincoln smiled at his son.

"Ahh..but come on dad-I might need one." LJ grabbed the box of cereal.

"Yeah, but I doubt it."

Sara took another swallow of tea, this was nearly unbearable, Michael should be here with them.

He should be a part of this.

But he chose to be somewhere else. _What else would he choose over us_?, Sara asked herself sadly.

Michael studied the room in a second, "He has to be here," he heard Jane whisper behind him. "We know he's here somewhere."

He scanned the room, his eyes stopping on a figure far away.

"T-bag," he hissed.

A chuckle escaped from the shadow causing both Michael and Jane to grip their guns tighter. "I knew you'd come pretty. All you needed was, ah, a little, incentive."

"Come out here," Michael demanded, "Face us like a man."

"As you wish," T-bag stepped into a ray of like given by a broken window.

Michael sucked in a breath, the man looked hideous. His fake hand was missing leaving a gory stump, his clothing was covered in a mixture of dirt and blood.

Michael fought back a gag.

"Did you miss me pretty? Because I longed for you for a very long time." T-bag looked to Jane. "Now who's the fine, blonde—a new pet perhaps? Did you grow sick of your Lovely Doc friend so quick?" T-bag sneered, staring at Jane.

Jane said nothing merely cocked her gun and continued her visual standoff with him.

"Shut up, T-bag. You can make this easy or hard, but you're not leaving this place. I'm taking you in."

"Ahh…pretty…that won't be happening." T-bag took a leisurely step toward them.

"I'm not letting you leave here, T-bag." Michael lifted his gun.

"And I'm not going, anywhere Pretty." T-bag threw back, his eyes going dangerously dark.

"Put the gun down, Scofield," Another voice said from behind them.

Jane turned, "Damn," she whispered.

A man stood behind them, covered in tattoos.

"I knew I could count on my fellow brothers," T-bag drawled staring at the man. "Good to see you, brother."

"Likewise, Theodore." The man behind him cocked his gun at Jane. "So which is expendable?"

"Neither," Jane hissed holding her gun to the man behind them.

"Ahh now now, beautiful blonde, you were never taught to compromise were you?" T-bag grinned, glaring at Michael.

"I'm not leaving here without you, T-bag. This ends here." Michael aimed his gun.

"Fine, fish, but you should have come up with a better plan," T-bag said before pulling a gun and firing.

"Sara, can you nail this board while I hold it?" LJ shouted.

Sara looked up, "Give me a second," she dropped the paintbrush she had been using and started her climb up the stairs. She walked over to LJ who was holding a large board into place. He handed her a hammer. "Just don't hit yourself again," he smirked.

Sara automatically smiled as she accepted the hammer, but as the teenager's words sunk in, she lost her smile.

_It had been a few weeks ago, they were working on the house. Sara was trying to hold a board steady while pounding nails in. Michael was standing beside her, leveling another board. Suddenly the hammer made contact with her finger and she screamed._

"_Dammit!" she dropped the hammer._

"_Are you alright?' he turned to her, grasping an elbow._

"_No!" she snapped at him, sticking her finger in her mouth, "That hurt," she groaned._

_Michael smiled, "Give it here,"_

_Sara eyed him angrily, her finger still in her mouth. "I'm the doctor, what can you do?"_

"_I can kiss it, make it all better," He lifted a hand to arm and pulled on it. Bringing Sara closer. Sara let out a squeal as he snaked his arms around her. _

"_Michael-I'm actually in pain!" she whined._

"_Uhuh-I'm sure you are." He whispered bending his face to hers._

_Sara laughed, pulled her hand from her mouth and circled it around his neck, pulling him even closer._

"_Told you I'd make it feel better," he whispered before his lips consumed hers._

Sara closed her eyes, tears sprang in her eyes, "I can't do this LJ."

"Sara?" LJ looked at her in confusion.

"I'm sorry-" she dropped the hammer and took a step back. "I thought I could. I wanted to…"she stammered. "But it's too hard without him. I can't do this anymore, LJ."

LJ watched as she ran from him and the half-built house. "Sara!" he called after her, but she was already down the stairs.

"Michael!" Her voice was very far away. Who was she? She didn't sound like Sara.

"Michael!" she seemed pretty panicky. Michael tried to open his eyes, but it seemed impossible. Where was he anyways? She didn't sound like Sara, so why should he get up? He was tired…god…whatever was happening to him hurt like hell. What was that pain in his gut?

"Michael?!" The woman tried again. Michael gave a weak shake of his head. No, that wasn't Sara. Michael swallowed a cough, suddenly he was tired. He allowed his mind to go black.


	4. Chapter 4

I'd like to thank my very awesome beta Mel for this really cool job that has made my life SOOO much easier!

And I'm not really sure if anyones even reading this so please let me know if you are.

Hope you enjoy-

_

* * *

It was the sound of the ocean that confused him. He could never hear it so clearly from their room, why could he hear every tiny noise emerging from the ocean now?_

_Michael tore his eyes open and looked around, he sighed as a smile appeared on his face._

_They had fallen asleep on the hammock again. Again being the operative word there. _

_Michael grinned… it had taken him forever to get her used to this. At first she was shy about sleeping under the stars with only his arms wrapped around her. Then slowly, she began to stay later and later with him, until eventually they stayed until morning. _

_Michael pulled Sara closer into his hold, placing her head in the crook of his neck._

_The morning wind rocked the hammock gently. Michael could smell the scent of yesterday's rain. He gazed out at the body of water before him—, this was paradise. In that moment, he allowed himself to think it had been worth it. _

_His thoughts were cut off as he felt Sara begin to move beside him, wrapping her leg tighter around his. He quickly turned his head to place a kiss on her forehead._

"_Good morning," he whispered against her skin._

_Sara lifted her head and look around. "Why do we always do this?"_

"_Hammocks are comfortable, how many times do I have to tell you that?"_

"_Arrogance doesn't suit you, sweetheart," she replied giving him a tired smile._

_Michael laughed, his upper body shaking with the moment. Suddenly Sara's hand flew out and clamped it over his chest._

"_Don't wake her up!" She whispered glaring down at the two year old laying on his chest._

_Michael studied the top of his child's head. She had her mother's hair and skin but her father's eyes and her uncle's personality. He lowered his chin and kissed her gently._

"_At least she brought a blanket this time," Sara whispered as she began stroking the child's back gently._

"_What? You don't like waking up to your daughter's head shoved up your shirt?" He laughed throwing her a smile._

_Sara grinned back but kept her eyes on the child. "It wouldn't have been so bad if your hand hadn't already been up there."_

_Michael laughed again, causing the girl to rise and fall with his movements. _

"_Michael-" _

"_Yeah," he spared her a glance._

"_Michael-"_

_Michael turned his head, "Sara?"_

_It was her face but it wasn't her voice. Michael tightened his arms, holding both girls closer to him. "No," he whispered to himself. "No…"_

"_Michael!" it was even more urgent this time. And suddenly Sara was disappearing…the child before him was gone and the hammock was being replaced by a cold cot. _

"Dad!" LJ yelled over the chainsaw racket. "Dad!"

Linc shut off the machine and turned to his son, "What's wrong LJ? Do you need some help with the-"

"Dad, Sara's gone!" LJ gasped breathlessly, looking over his shoulder to where Sara had disappeared.

Lincoln dropped the machine to the ground, "What do you mean gone?"

"I think I freaked her out…I…"LJ stumbled, then looked at his father sadly, "I reminded her of Uncle Mike and she freaked out."

"Oh," Lincoln's shoulders sagged in relief. "Well that's ok, LJ. You just need to give her some space. Chicks are like that-"

"Not Sara, Dad. Not like this." LJ replied instantly. "She's going to leave again!"

Lincoln stared at his son, "Are you sure? Maybe she's just pissed…he only left a little while ago."

"I know Sara, Dad. She's mad and hurt. And when she's hurt she runs….Dad she's gonna run again!" LJ threw out, a desperate panicked expression on his face.

"Shit, why does this shit always happen to me?" Lincoln muttered as he stepped away from his work. "Come on, let's go get Sara."

Sara wasn't really aware of her walk, her run, back to the cabin. She had been in a frenzy of emotions. All she could think about was her latest mistake.

And what a fool she was.

She trusted him, loved him, threw herself back into his arms and this was what she got.

Stuck in the middle of Panama with his brother and nephew— playing house. God, she

was a fool.

She was sick of being second place to anything and everything.

She jerked open a dresser drawer and froze. His jeans were stacked next to hers.

She rested a hand on the top of the dresser. He was everywhere in her life.

Sara closed her eyes and tried to scan her memories.

Michael's face appeared through everyone of them. She bit her bottom lip tightly. She had lived 29 years before Michael, she had memories before him. But she had blocked all those memories, they were all painful.

Her father ignoring her unless it benefited his career, her mother ignoring her completely then using her as a tool against her father… it would have worked, if he had cared about her.

Sara released her lip as tears fell down her cheeks. Michael was her first real happiness.

She released the dresser drawer and crumbled to the floor. Wrapping her arms tightly around herself, she sobbed. The moment she met him she found out what real love was, what real devotion was…but he never gave it to her.

Just samples, just tastes. Just enough for her to throw herself at him time and time again,

begging for more.

"Sara?" LJ's voice yelled through the cabin.

Sara closed her eyes tightly but said nothing. For the first time she wished he would leave her alone.

Let her wallow. But he wouldn't. He would come and kneel before her, telling her that

Michael was wrong— but he still loved her…that she needed to give him another chance.

Before, Sara would smile lightly then bring the boy into a hug and tell him she would.

But now…. she had to do what was best for everyone, and that was to leave.

"Sara!" LJ appeared in the door way, a relieved smile on his face. "Sara-I'm-"

"Get us some drinks," Lincoln said stepping in front of his son into the room.

"But-!" LJ protested confused.

"No," Lincoln spared his son a hard glance. "Just give us a second will you?"

LJ stared at his father for a moment then nodded, "Fine."

Lincoln waited until his son was in the kitchen before he stepped forward and dropped

before her. "You ok?" he asked awkwardly.

Sara wiped a hand under her eye, "I'm sorry," she muttered.

Lincoln released a heavy sigh, "Aww..shit." He growled under his breath.

Sara looked up at him, this was new. Lincoln had never offered her any comfort when it came to his brother. "Listen Sara," He rubbed the back of his neck, his eyes on the floor between them.

Sara rested a hand on his knee. "Lincoln, you don't have to do this. I know you want to help-"

"Sara-you don't understand." He looked up at her.

"You're right Lincoln, I don't. And it's time I gave up trying." Sara sighed heavily, "I gave him another chance, Lincoln, I really did. I threw myself back in his arms and forgave everything that had happened." Sara lifted her head to glare out the window, "But I never forgot, and now he's done it again. Choose someone-something else over me."

"Sara-" Lincoln started.

"I'm done, Lincoln. I am." She brought her eyes back down to his, "I'm tried of throwing myself away for people who don't care."

"Sara you don't understand!" Lincoln snapped, slamming his fist on his knee.

Sara flinched and looked up at him, "Lincoln-"

It was his time to interrupt, "He went after T-bag."

"What!?" Sara yelled leaning forward.

Lincoln inched back, suddenly wondering if his decision to save his brother's relationship wouldn't cost him his life. "He sent a letter to Michael, antagonizing him…threatened you and everything." Lincoln said in a low tone. "The son of a bitch would do anything to get his hands on Michael…it was only a matter of finding the right pressure point to hit. The moment he found out you moved in with us, he got a bright idea." Lincoln shook his head.

"And Michael," Sara whispered, her eyes glazing over, "And Michael went to stop him. Michael went after T-bag," she whispered, she refocused her eyes to his. "Oh my god."

"Sara, calm down," He reached over and placed a heavy hand on her shoulder, "Calm down."

"Calm down?" She looked at him; he could see the anger building in her eyes. "You want me to calm down when Michael has gone after that sick bastard?"

Lincoln opened his mouth to respond; Sara cut him off, jumping to her feet. Her sadness quickly replaced with anger. "What was he thinking? He's going to get himself killed!" Sara yelled glaring down at the other man. "Why did you allow him to do that, Lincoln? Did you forget that T-bag is fully capable of killing Michael before he can create a new plan?"

Lincoln stood so he could looked down at her, "Sara, I tried to talk him out of it but I didn't have any luck. He wanted to do this to protect you. He felt he needed to do this for your safety, for our safety."

Sara stared at Lincoln for a moment before dropping her eyes back to the ground, "I just can't believe this."

"What happened?" LJ asked from the doorway, two cups of tea in his hands.

"Your uncle's playing hero again," Sara snapped sadly, looking up. "It seems your uncle did leave to heal his guilty conscience, he went off to deal with T-bag." She ran a hand through her hair, "I don't believe this," she whispered on a sigh.

"What? Why?" LJ repeated stepping further into the room.

"T-bag threatened Sara. Mike went out to find him." Lincoln summarized for his son.

"We have to stop him, this is crazy!" Sara muttered, her eyes focusing on the ocean before her.

"Don't you get it, Sara? This isn't crazy at all. He's doing this because he loves you. He went to prison for me, he'll go fight T-bag for you!" Lincoln turned back to Sara, annoyance apparent in his voice.

"I don't want him to!" Sara twirled, tears streaming down her face. "I just want him to be with me! That's all I've ever wanted! I don't want a hero, why can't he understand that?"

"Sara…" Lincoln stepped forward and stroked her arm gently, "Now you understand how great loving him costs you and the cost of him loving you. Sara…this is going to be hard, but you have to let him do this. He needs to do this just as much as you need to let him."

Sara glanced at LJ behind him, a fearful look on the boy's face. "It's always going to be like this isn't it?" she whispered.

"Hey… it the Scofield way," Linc grinned half-heartedly. "But it's only 'cause they love so much."

Sara nodded, "I can't believe he let me think…" she dropped her eyes, "I just assumed the worst."

"It's not your fault Sara," Linc said gently. "He didn't want to worry you."

"Ha," Sara gave a bitter chuckle, "So he let me think he choose his guilty conscience over me. And I did….oh my god…I did." She placed a hand on her neck, "I didn't even-"

"Sara don't," LJ said firmly, not meeting his father's eyes as he turned. "After what happened before it's only natural…but now that you know the truth you can help Uncle Mike. We all can."

Sara tossed LJ a grateful smile but her eyes flickered to Lincoln as his cell phone gave a screeching ring.

"Speaking of wonder boy," Lincoln muttered pulling the phone out of his pocket.

"I want to talk to him," Sara whispered with a smile.

Lincoln nodded before placing the phone to his ear. "Hey bro- Jane?" He paused and looked at Sara. "Where's Mike? No we're all fine…. Jane."

Sara suddenly felt her heart sink; she took another step closer to Lincoln. "Linc-" she whispered.

"Jane where's my brother?" he asked definitely.

His eyes fell to her feet as he listened to Jane give him final information, he closed the phone slowly. After a moment he trained his eyes back to Sara.

Sara had her hands wrapped tightly around each other, wringing them dry. "Lincoln-what happened? You need to tell me where Michael is…you need to tell me-Lincoln!"

"Sara," Lincoln felt his own grief burn his throat. "Sara, Michael's been shot and Jane doesn't know if he's going to make it."


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for taking so long with this-I promise to keep up a little better this time. Any mistakes are mine-I overwork my betas!

Reviews are loved!

* * *

For her entire adult life she'd dealt with some of the worst wounds imaginable. She had worked in a Chicago hospital then moved to a prison. It was given that she would handle the worse wounds possible, it was a brutal city and an even worse prison. She was calm and collected when others would gag and vomit. But in that moment Sara found herself reacting like any other person. She could feel bile building in the back of her throat, the acid sliding into her month. Panic attacking her stomach, causing nausea and anxiety.

"What?" she forced herself to say.

"Sara," Lincoln stepped forward, placing a heavy hand on her arm.

"Give me the phone," she whispered, her eyes on his chest. She couldn't bring herself to meet his eyes to see the grief that might convince her that it was real. "Give me the phone," she repeated her voice cracking.

"Sara, Jane-"

"Give me the phone!" She screamed, jerking her hands in the air.

Lincoln's eyes widened in surprise, she saw LJ flinch off to the side. Sara clamped her eyes close quickly. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm sorry-I just need…"

"Sara there's nothing we can do." she could hear his emotions building in his voice. "We

just need to wait-"

"Please, Lincoln," she whispered, "Just call her back."

Lincoln sighed but lifted the phone and hit a button. Seconds later Jane's voice filled the room. "Hello?"

"Jane?" Lincoln hit the loud speaker then extended the phone between him and Sara.

"Lincoln? What's wrong? Is something wrong?" Her voice was panicked and stressed.

Sara wiped at her face, surprised to find it damp. She allowed herself a moment to calm down…she had to be clear minded for this. She had to think…she'd done this a hundred times she could talk someone through this. She had too.

"No we're fine…." Sara could see him desperately fighting back the urge to ask about his brother, to give in to the panic. "Sara wants to talk to you."

"Jane," Sara said leaning toward the phone, speaking to a woman she'd never met. A woman who held her future in her hands. "I need you to talk to me…tell me what's going on."

"Sara," Jane sounded hesitate. "I don't think…"

"Please, Jane." Sara pleaded quickly, "I can help, I just need to know what's going on."

"Alright," She heard Jane sigh, a rustling sound came through the phone for a moment.

"He's still breathing steady, but he's really pale…"

"The wound…where's the wound? What kind is it?" She asked wiping her hands on her jeans.

"It's his stomach…a few inches above his pelvis..to the left." Jane's voice grew weak for a moment; her voice catching on her got held back sobs. "It stop bleeding but it's seeping a little—a puss is coming out…"

"Is there.." Sara clamped her eyes closed, "Is there any bloating around the wound?"

She tried to imagine a patient she had taken care of years ago. It was a young boy who had received a similar wound; Sara had done all the necessary pre-surgery work then shipped him down the hall to get worked on. She bit her lip until she could feel it

palusing under the pain, she tried to imagine his face. If she could think of someone else, if she could pretend it was someone else…anyone else she could help him.

So she pictured the boy in her mind, remembered his wound and spoke.

"Place your hand lightly around the wound, you just need to see it you feel pressure. You want to see it he's hit an artery."

"No it…it doesn't feel like anything-" Jane muttered slowly.

"Good, now get a pair of knives, the sharpest and smallest you can find." She forced an emotionless tone in her voice, it didn't stop her hands from shaking though.

"Got'em." Jane said breathlessly.

"Good," Sara took a deep breath, "Now listen carefully."

A half hour later Sara locked herself in the bathroom. She sagged against the door and dissolved into tears, she wrapped her arms around her body and slid to the floor. She had held it together.

She hadn't allowed herself to dwell on the fact that the man who she had just operated on over the phone was the man she loved.

She hated herself more then she ever had in the past. She had yelled at him, threatened not to be there when he got back, she was even trying to leave-and now he was a million miles away possibly dying.

And he thought she hated him.

Sara wiped a hand under her nose. He went to save them, to protect her. She lowered her head to her knees and sobbed.

"Sara?" a gentle voice broke through her dreams.

She lifted her head wryly; she was still in the bathroom. Sara racked her hair back with both hands then stood. She peered into the mirror. Her eyes were swollen, her lips red from her biting at them and her nose inched.

"Sara?" LJ rocked gently. "You've been in there for a few hours? Are you OK?"

"I'm fine, LJ." Sara chocked out, "I just fell asleep." She explained dropping a rag into the sink to cool her face.

"Well Dad thought you might like to know that Uncle Mike's on the phone."

Sara head shot up to the mirror, she studied her own shocked expression. Michael? On the phone? Michael…able to speak?

"He's OK?" She whispered, he had survived…he was wake….

"Umm…yeah, Dad said he sounds-" The teenager didn't make it further. Sara swung open the door nearly hitting him and dashed from the bathroom.

"he's in the kitchen!" LJ called out.

Sara hurried into the kitchen, no longer caring out bout her stuffy nose.

She paused in the doorway when she spotted Lincoln leaning on the counter top, holding the phone to his ear with a huge smile on his face.

"No man, don't worry. LJ and I refuse to go near that room…it's waiting here for you to work on it more. God knows it's freaky as hell working on your brother's love nest but-"

He paused, listened then laughed. "Good point, bro."

Sara felt a wave of relief wash over her. Michael was alive, chatting with his brother about random nonsense. Was there anything better in life? She allowed herself to exhale a breath, he was alive.

She leaned against the doorframe, unsure of her legs. In the past three hours she had went from missing and hating him, to planning to leave him, then finding out he was gone for her protection, to finding out he was on his death bed-she was exhausted.

The catnap she took had done nothing to relieve her, she had a feeling that nothing would energize her, nothing expect the moment he walked through the front door and wrapped his strong arms around her.

Her movement attracted Lincoln's attention. He turned his head and gave her a sincere smile. "Hey there's someone here who looks like she could really use to hear your voice."

Sara smiled then pried herself off the doorframe and stepped toward him.

"Take care of yourself bro, the house is never gonna get finished if you're flat on your ass so listen to Jane and Sara and take all your pills." He paused another moment then laughed again, "Ok, Mike, love you too, here's Sara."

He extended the phone to her, with a smile.

Sara stepped forward and catuionlessly took the phone with both hands. She could feel the giant butterflies in her stomach, she felt her hands dampen but it was all worth it, he was alive.

Lincoln stood and with a final relieved smile toward her left her standing in the kitchen with only the sound of the waves as companioned.

She waited until she heard the fading sound of Lincoln's steps to bring the phone to her ear. She pressed both hands tightly on it, afraid it might slip under the perspiration on her hands.

"Michael?" she whispered into the phone.

She heard a sigh, "Sara,"

She dropped onto the stool Lincoln vacated. "Are you alright?"

"I'm alright Sara. Don't worry about me."

Sara gave a short laugh, "Yeah because telling a woman you've never met before over the phone how to dig a bullet out of the man you're in love with with a knife really isn't a concern."

"Sara…."

"How are you Michael? I know you're not alright, so don't lie to me." She snapped.

"Yes, doctor Tancredi," He answered with a smile and a calming tone. "But I really am ok. My stomach feels tight, but I don't feel nauseated or anything. I'm really thirty but I am alright."

Sara slumped on the stool in relief, "But you don't feel like you're going to vomit? Nothing like that?"

"No, I feel fine. Jane's getting me some water right now-" Michael said slowly.

"Good, but don't drink it to fast and if you feel anything stop and let yourself rest no matter how thirsty you are." She order gently.

"I will, Sara. I promise." Michael paused, "Sara- I'm sorry."

"Michael-don't!" She lifted her head and glared out the window, hating herself. "I was in the wrong and we both know it. I overreacted without knowing what was really going on. I just wish you had told me-"

"I couldn't. You wouldn't have allowed me to go, or you would have insisted on coming along. I couldn't risk it Sara, if anything ever happened to you…" he fell silent.

Sara smirked, her eyelids fell closed, "Michael, you can't just leave…if anything happened to you…that's why you can't do this. You can't just take off on a one man missions….look where it's gotten you! You're supposed to be this great genius but you're so damn stupid sometimes. What were you thinking? You know what T-bag's capable of so why do it?"

"Sara-" Michael started gently.

"I know you wanted to protect me but that's a horrible reason to go throw your life at the hands of a psycho!" Sara ranted, she could feel tears of anger grow into her, she was furious with him. Yet even she could hear the fear in her voice, the fear of losing him.

"Sara, Sara." Michael's voice soothed her, forcing her to calm. "Listen to me. It's going to be alright. I promise. I'm alright, I'm going to be fine, I promise."

Sara leaned an elbow on the table and rested her head on it. "I don't want you're promises Michael…I just want you."

She heard him paused then whisper on a breath, "Sara, I love you. Tell me you know that."

"I do…and I love you too. I feel like such a bitch-" she exhaled a sharp breath. "I was so spiteful. I'm so sorry Michael…."

"Don't apologize, after everything you have ever reason to doubt me. But please believe that I want to do what's best for you…leaving you killed me." He paused and Sara could almost see him, the gentle expression of love on his face as he muttered the words.

"When I get back I promise I'm going to make it up to you." She heard him pause then smile. "That bathtub you wanted- the claw foot one… it's yours." He added playfully.

"I don't care, so long as you get home as soon as you're well enough." Sara responded gently, allowing herself to smile.

She heard Michael exhale a sharp breath, when he spoke again his voice was hard.

"Sara, T-bag…he got away and we don't know where he is…"

"So?" Sara lifted her head from her hand, "Michael…Michael you aren't going to-"

"I can't leave until I know he's not going to ruin our future." He said firmly, "I can't let him wander around unchallenged."

"You're laying wounded and you're still thinking of going after him. Michael are you insane?" She couldn't help the anger, the shock, from flooding her voice.

"I can't leave him, Sara. We both know it's only a matter of time before he comes after you…I have to stop this before he gets any further."

"I just talked Jane through getting a bullet out of your gut," She whispered fiercely, tears beaming in her eyes. "And you want to throw yourself back in harms way?"

"Sara-"

"No, Michael! If you love me you're going to get better then come home!" She snapped desperately. Her voice breaking.

"It's because I love you I can't come back…you have to understand-" she could hear the desperate need for understanding in his voice.

Sara cut him off, "Lincoln! Lincoln I need you here!"

"Sara-" Michael sighed, "I have to do this. For us…if we're going to have any kind of-"

"I won't let you use me as an excuse to die." She gasped, "I won't!"

Lincoln thundered into the kitchen with LJ on his heels.

"Talk to your brother, he's being a martyr again." Sara hissed placing the phone on the table and hitting the loud speaker.

"Martyr?" Lincoln repeated casting Sara a glance, "Mike what's she talking about?"

"I'm going to stay in the states until I can get T-bag." Michael explained calmly, they could all hear the fatigue in his voice from arguing with Sara. She felt a momentary spark of guilt then waved it quickly away, if it saved his life it was worth a fight.

"What? Man you do realize you almost died right?"

"I know….but it won't happen again. Jane's bringing in more men and we're going to be a little more prepared this time around." Michael said.

"How do you know he's even still there?" Lincoln asked, bending over the phone.

"He's got his racist brother's here for support. I don't see him leaving any time soon."

Lincoln glanced sideways at Sara. LJ had moved behind her and placed a heavy hand on her shoulder. Offering silent support.

"I think you should leave it to Jane. She knows what she's doing." He turned back to the phone. "You did your job of bring him out into the open…now leave it to Jane."

"Linc-"

"I'm serious, man get back here or else." Lincoln threaten seriously.

"I can't!" Michael growled, "I have to finish this!"

"Michael," Sara said calmly leaning toward the phone, "If you won't come home I'll go there."

"Sara!" his voice rose with panic.

"I'm not going to let you throw your life away. Give the phone to Jane so we can work out the details. I can be down there in a matter of hours." She order firmly.

"No, Abouslaty not," Michael threw back, His voice firm and angry. "Sara don't even think about it."

"That's not a bad idea actually." Lincoln turned to Sara. "Dude-then she can check you out for herself. Make sure Jane fixed you up right…"

"No! She's not traveling in her condition-I forbid it!" Michael spat angrily.

"Her-what?" Lincoln froze.

Sara leaned back, feeling as if he had just slapped her. She felt LJ's hand tighten on her shoulder. She dropped her hands to her stomach. She clamped her eyes closed then exhaled sharply. Her arms tightened around herself in a protective shield.

"How long have you known?" she muttered loud enough for Michael to hear.

They heard him expend a ragged breath then speak gently in the phone. "Two weeks."

"How…"she gasped her eyes locked on the phone, "I didn't even know for sure until…."

"Did you think I wouldn't notice? You wouldn't touch me, you weren't feeling good, you missed your period." Michael listed gently, "I wasn't sure for a while…but then I figured it out."

"Wait…her what? Her perio-" Lincoln looked between the phone and Sara. "What the hell are you two talking about?"

"Shut up dad!" LJ muttered carefully, his eyes focused on Sara.

"Don't tell me to shut up! I want to know what the hell they're talking about…" Lincoln fumed glaring at his son.

"I'm pregnant." Sara silenced him, her eyes still locked on the phone.

"OH shitt…" Lincoln gasped and turned to the phone, "You little jerk! Like we need another thing on our plate! Did you ever stop to think-"

"Lincoln!" Michael spat harshly, "This is my child-our child-we're talking about! This isn't 'another thing on our plate'! You need to take a step back."

"I'm not taking a step back, little brother." Lincoln mocked, "I'm getting on a plane and getting your ass back down here. If Sara's knocked up you need to be here! What the hell were you thinking leaving if you knew?"

"I need to make sure T-bag is out of the way, Lincoln. If he finds out Sara's pregnant-" Michael's voiced dropped. "I have to do this…I have to protect my family."

Lincoln looked sideways at Sara. She still had her arms wrapped around herself, tears half frozen on her face. Lincoln allowed himself to remember when he went to Sara in Montana months ago. She had been broken…lost…abandoned. All because of his selfish actions she had lost everything. Now she had it all within reach…a baby…the man she loved.

"Michael I'm coming down. Tell Jane." Lincoln said firmly. "I'll be up in a few hours. You get some rest then get ready to go."

"Lincoln-" Michael started to protest.

"Michael please, please." Sara begged. She leaned forward, tears in her eyes, her voice broken. "Please…I need you. I can't do this without you. If…anything happened to you…I don't know how I'd handle this child…please Michael."

"Sara-" Michael sighed her name then paused. They heard him mumble to Jane. After a moment his voice came through the phone again, "Linc?"

"I'm here," Lincoln said slowly, his eyes on Sara.

"I need you to leave tonight. I need you to get here as soon as possible. Jane's calling one of the guards to get you on a plane. I need you to go now, Can you do that?" Michael said gently, his voice exhausted.

Sara clamped a hand over LJ's on her shoulder in relief. "Thank god," she whispered.

Lincoln stood, preparing to leave, he sent Sara a smile. She grinned back and mouthed a 'thank you'.

"I'm already gone, bro." Lincoln stood. "Hey Mike-"

"Yeah Linc?" Michael's voice replied, filling the room.

"You're both gonna rock as parents. I can't wait to meet this kid, he's gonna be a mix between a compassionate doctor and a tattooed thug." Lincoln laughed, "he's going to be a compassionate thug."

"Thanks Linc," Michael said through laughs, "I think."


	6. Chapter 6

"So pregnant eh?"

Sara lifted her head from her hands and passed her lover's nephew a weak smile.

"Yeah…pregnant."

LJ dropped into the seat his father had vacated. He ran a hand through his hair in a motion much older then he was. "WOW."

"Yeah…" Sara sighed.

"That's a big deal." LJ looked at Sara seriously. "I mean…they're like…a huge responsibility. With the diapers…and the feedings…" LJ trailed off.

"I know, LJ."

"You ready for that then?" LJ asked slowly.

Sara dropped her eyes to the table. That was the question she had been asking herself since the moment she read the test. She had thought she could make it work….so it wasn't the most ideal of circumstances but she- they- could make it work. Sara had left the bathroom, walked into the kitchen and seen Michael making dinner. He hadn't noticed anything wrong and had simply smiled at her as she slid her arms around his waist.  
In that moment Sara found the peace she had been searching for. She was ready for it….for a child…so long as he was there.

"Once Michael gets here…I'll be fine." She whispered. "When I know he's healing properly and on his way back-"

"You really love him that much?" LJ asked, surprised.

Sara smirked, "It's not just because I love him…it's like I need him. I can't sleep alone, I can't eat alone….I just need him to be able to function." Sara shook her head, "I know how corny it sounds, but it's true. I don't really have a choice in the whole thing-I need Michael Scofield like I need air."

Sara blushed and looked at LJ. "Lame, eh?"

LJ trained his eyes away from her as a blush developed on his cheek. "I don't think so. In a weird way, it's kinda cute."

Sara reached across the table and touched LJ's arm. "Thanks."  
"Yeah-yeah-yeah…." He looked back at her. "Just don't expect me to do diapers or anything…'cause that's so not gonna happen."

"What? You want to feed him?" Sara smiled, "OH I know….you want to do night duty-"

"And on that note…I gotta finish my room in the house." LJ stood, he jammed his chair back under the table. "So you gonna be ok? Not gonna faint or anything?"

"Not gonna faint or anything," Sara looked up at him, "Really. I promise."

"Ok-good…."

Sara could see he still had a question on his mind. "What is it, LJ?"

LJ leaned against the back of the chair. "Sara-are you ok with this? I mean…because of….."

"Because I lost my first child?" she finished for him.

The teenager blinked at her boldness. "Well yeah-"

"I can't think about her….LJ….when I do all I want to do is curl into a ball and cry. I have to keep going forward…for myself and this child." Sara said bravely, forcing a strength into her voice that she didn't feel. "I can't live in the past…Michael and I promised each other-"

"Do you trust him?" LJ cut her off quickly.

"I love him." She threw back.

"But do you trust him?"

Sara fell silent. She'd like to say there was never a time when she didn't. He'd hurt her more then once. Choosing other people over her, leaving her behind and alone.  
"I love him…love and trust are the same thing. I know how much he cares for me…and I know what a great father he's going to be."

LJ nodded as if satisfied with the answer.

"LJ, this is going to be difficult for all of us. I've only held children when their parents were my patients, this is going to be completely new for me. But I already love this child. I would already die for him or her…and I know Michael feels the same way." She gave LJ an encouraging smile, "We're going to get through this together-I promise."

LJ smiled back, "I know we are. Well I might not…being an only child and all. We only children get pretty jealous-"  
"You'll survive!" Sara laughed. "God knows every time he cries you and your dad will take off-"

Sara was cut off by a sudden knock at the door.

They both turned, "Who's that?" Sara asked standing.

"I don't know-" LJ started toward the door. "I remember Jane said something to Dad about sending some guys to check on us-"

"Oh good. Tell them while they're playing bodyguards to run to town and get me chocolate!" Sara started clearing the table of dishes.

"Oh god-the cravings have already started!" LJ mocked her, a few feet from the door.

"Shut up, punk," Sara threw back with a chuckle.

Sara reached across the table for a glass when she heard LJ open the door.

"Hey, man we're good-" LJ's calm, confident voice started.

Sara's hand clasped around the glass cup.

"Sar-!" LJ screamed, his warning cut quickly.

Sara turned to LJ, panic already smeared across her face.

She heard the shatter of the glass before her own screams.

T-bag stood behind LJ, a hand clamped over the teenager's mouth while his other hand held a knife into the boy's side.

"Hello lovely lady," he greeted, his slang causing shivers down Sara's spine. "It's been a while."


	7. Chapter 7

She didn't even bother to scream. It would have only made the situation worse, giving the madman before her more power over them.

"What are you doing here?" Sara gasped, taking a step in front of the table.

She eyed LJ who was squirming in the man's hold.

"I'm here to collect what's owed to me." He smiled at her then looked down at LJ. "I never knew the Sink had such a lovely son," T-bag licked his lips.

"Don't even think about it," Sara spat, reaching her left hand behind her, blindly searching for anything to be used against their intruder.

"Oh I can think about it," T-bag lifted his eyes to her, "But I don't have time to partake of the lovely offerings."

"If you leave now-" her hand clasped around a fork-it would have to do, "I don't have to tell Michael or Lincoln you were here."

T-bag smirked, and ran his fingers down LJ's hard chest. "I always knew you had ahh….a certain affection towards me, Dr. Sara."

"Let him go," Sara ignored the taunt, "Just let him go and leave."

"I can't do that. You see your boyfriend-" His eyes scanned her body greedily then smirked, "your lover…has made me a very wanted man. I can't seem to find peace-anywhere I go…. So I've decided to encourage him to leave me alone."

"He'll never leave you alone when you hurt people wherever you go." Sara's hand gripped the fork tighter. She couldn't even attempt to use it. Not when he held LJ so close.

"Then maybe he just needs the right incentive." T-bag took a step toward Sara, pushing LJ with him. His fingers caressed the boy's stomach.

Sara flinched when she saw LJ's eyes clamp close, a tear running down his cheek.

T-bag and LJ took another step toward her. Suddenly Sara moved toward them, using her left hand to reach for LJ in hopes of pulling him away from T-bag's hold. She lifted her right hand and swung it furiously at the man's neck. Before either hand reached its destination, T-bag pushed LJ toward her, throwing her off completely.

Sara blinked in surprise as LJ practically fell on her. The boy's eyes flew open in shock as his body crushed against Sara's.

Her back crushed into the back of the table, as she felt Theodore's hand smack her wrist, forcing her to drop her only defense.

Suddenly his hand sneaked past LJ's heavy body and grasped her neck.

"Nice try, Dr. Sara. But I've come too far to be beaten by a fork." He hissed, pressing his body against LJ, thus trapping them both.

"Let us go!" LJ groaned, "You sick bastard!"

Before Sara could prevent it, T-bag's hand lashed out. Hitting LJ in the throat, causing the boy to drop to his knees, gasping for breath.

"Stop it!" Sara screamed. She tried to bend down to help LJ when T-bag's hand caught her throat in a tight squeeze.

He stepped over LJ who was still gasping on the floor, and stood directly in front of Sara. He lifted her slightly off the floor with his strong grip. She gasped for breath while he leaned in.

"If you don't want to die, taking little baby Scofield with you I suggest you settle down and behave like a good little girl." He paused to enjoy her eyes widening in surprise.

"Ahhh…yes, dear Doc Sara. I know about your little bundle of joy." He tightened his grip, "so behave and you might live to shed it."

"I'll…do…whatever.." Sara gasped out.

"Good girl." T-bag smiled. "Now you and I are going to go for a walk. And pretty little Lincoln Junior is going to report to his daddy what happened and why." He nudged LJ with his foot. "Isn't that right?"

LJ made an attempt to stand, his body still convulsing from lack of oxygen.

"No way…You're not taking Sara anywhere….My dad and Uncle are going to kill you."

Theodore's hand dropped furiously from Sara. He curled his hand and punched LJ directly in the stomach. The boy fell to the floor, as T-bag's foot hit his stomach again.

"Stop!" Sara pleaded, her hands holding her neck in comfort. "Just stop!"

The older man continued hitting the boy until he was sure LJ was completely unconscious.

"You bastard," Sara moaned, glaring at him with tears beaming in her eyes.

"Not very nice language," He exhaled heavily, "but don't worry, we'll work on that."

He reached over, gripped her arm and yanked her from their tiny home.

Sara knew that every attempt at escape, every moment she resisted him was a danger to her child. So she allowed him to shove her into the agent's black SUV and drive away with her. But as she watched the home that had given her more pleasure than anything else in her life, she felt warm tears slide down her face.

"Don't worry, darling. I'm not going to kill you." He said calmly, almost happily. "I'll even provide for your little one. Lord knows I'll make a great daddy."

Sara wrapped arms around her still flat stomach. "Over my very dead body."

"Could happen, lovely Sara. Maybe you should stop and think-if your loving Scofield isn't coming after you what will you do?"

"He'll come for me…for us." Sara tossed back.

"You hope." T-bag smirked, "I did put a bullet through his gut. Maybe he'll take a little bit of time to recover-and by then, sweetheart, we'll be long gone."

When LJ woke hours later he first wiped blood off his mouth before he called for Sara.

A part of him knew she was gone. Taken by that sick bastard. But he still called out for her. She was the closest thing he had to a mother….he couldn't accept that he'd allowed her to be taken from him. He ran through the small house, searching desperately for a phone…the whole time wiping away tears that he didn't realize he was shedding.

When he found the phone he quickly dialed in Jane's number, he sobbed quietly for a moment before dropped to the ground.

"Yes?" Jane greeted.

"Jane?" he choked out. "Jane?"

"LJ? LJ what's wrong? Are you alright?"

"He took her," LJ quivered, "he took her and I couldn't stop him."

Three hours later Lincoln would arrive to find his brother standing and fighting with Jane. Michael was yelling, holding one hand to his side, waving angrily with the other.

When he finally calmed both parties and was told of what happened, he stood, grabbed his brother and led them to his rental car.


	8. Chapter 8

Sara lay across the back seat. Her body jerking in all directions as the SUV sped over the rough road. She did her best to fight the nausea the action was forcing on her.

"Don't worry beauty." T-bag looked sideways, enjoying her distress.

"Go to hell," Sara chocked out.

"Not very nice langue, darling." The man pulled a hand from the wheel to pat her leg. "You should probably get some sleep…where we're going isn't terribly comfortable."

Sara ignored him turned to the window and closed her eyes. She didn't even want to think where she was going. Just like she didn't want to think of where she had been. Since the moment this monster had shoved her into the car, the memories of losing her last child had been first on her mind. With each bump and jerk she felt a little less secure of the safety she was providing. With each bump her happily ever after faded further.

Sara felt warm tears run from her closed lids. This was a nightmare.

Before she could stop herself, an image of her old home, her old life, entered her mind. It was small, bare bones, but it was all she needed. All she wanted then. She hadn't had many friends…she was living off what little her father had left her. She was alone with nothing. But she had been safe. Sara wiped her nose with her shirt sleeve. She had been safe.

Another round of tears rolled down her face.

Was it worth it, she wondered bitterly. Was he?

Michael barely noticed the wound in his side as the vehicle pulled to a stop in his paradise home. He could see the still unfinished home in the distances, regret burned his throat. He had spent days planning every inch of that home, even more time thinking of the life he would have there. All of it, the home, the happiness, rested on a single person.

Michael thought so long as she lived she would always be his true peace.

But he now wondered about that.

He had always thought that if she was safe and alive he would be happy just for that.

But now…she was gone…in danger.

Not with him, and he knew he would never be happy unless she was at his side.

Michael was opening the car door before the vehicle ever pulled to a stop. His brother doing the same on the other side of the car. Michael lunged from his seat, running toward the agent who stood by the cabin's door.

"Where is he?" Michael hissed glaring with impossible rage at the guard.

"B…back…back…porch." The agent stumbled, seeing the brother's intense rage, letting them pass.

Michael swung open the door and stormed through the tiny house. Not allowing himself to think of the past seven months. But it was impossible, he passed the couch where they had spent most nights cuddle together. He walked passed the door of their room, he sucked in a large breath and keep his eyes focused straight ahead of him. That room held to many memories of her, to many nights spent enthralled in passion. He knew he couldn't allow himself even a moment of those memories.

Instead he continued his charge through the house. His brother barely a foot behind him, with his own fear driving him just as hard.

When Michael swings open the back door he spots his nephew sitting on the railing of the porch, his legs on either side, the boy's eyes fixed on the ocean. A bit of his anger seeps away as he sees the dried tear marks on his face and the simple blankness in his eyes.

In an instant Lincoln pushed in front of Michael, reaching for his son before either the teenager or the man standing a few feet off could even realize that were there.

"Dad!" LJ cried softly as his father circled him in a bear hug, nearly lifting him from the railing.

"LJ…"Lincoln breathed heavily, pressing his son against his broad chest. "You ok, kid? You hurt?"

"Fine…M'fine." Michael heard the teenager slur. He dropped his eyes to the ground, feeling ashamed that he had only thought of Sara on their dash back to Panama, LJ could have easily been hurt. "Dad…she's gone."

Lincoln pulled his son from him but kept his arms on LJ's shoulder. "What happened?"

Michael took a step closer, LJ spared him a guilty glance. "He took her…I couldn't stop him…I tired," Another glance toward his uncle, "I did my best….I really tired but he was so strong…and he had us pinned."

"LJ," Michael took another step forward, his tone gentle. "LJ just calm down and tell us what happened."

"He took her!" Tears fell from his eyes, "She protected me….she tired to fight him…but he threatened her…he knew she was pregnant…he…"

"Wait." Michael felt the blood freeze in his veins. "He knew she was pregnant?"

Lincoln glanced at his brother but said nothing, allowing LJ to continue. "He said he wouldn't hurt her so long as she went with him,"

Michael's hand curled into a fist.

"I tired to fight him, Uncle Mike." LJ stared at Michael, tears streaming down his face, "But he…"

"It's ok," Michael soothed, drawing on his resilient desire to protect and comfort his family, no matter his own rash of emotions. "I know you did your best."

He stepped forward and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder, with that contact LJ broke into harsh sobs. Falling against his father, Michael stepped away, sharing a glance with Lincoln.

He stood ten feet away from his hammock. Staring at it as if it were some kind of alien life form. Some foreign object he didn't understand. But he did, he understood the purpose it served, he understood how it was able to hold his weight, he understood the mechanics of it. What he didn't understand was how he had once bought it with joy in mind.

He remembered walking through town years back, holding a bag of bananas in one hand. Moving through the crowd as nothing more then another body, no one seemed to mind him or even care who he was. That he didn't really belong in their town, in their lives. Instead he moved through the crowd, shopping, dodging children just like the rest of them. He could have been anyone.

In his mind he was thinking, dreaming of a time when he would walk with her. Then he saw it. Within moments he had made the purchases and started the trip back to his home. Knowing full well that in time they'd be happy on their hammock. And they'd had it, for a few months they'd been able to enjoy the bliss the swing offered. But it was gone, taken from him only months after he fought and won her back.

A hot tear rolled down his cheek. She was gone.

"Sir?"

Michael lifted a fist to wipe away the stray tear. "What?" He hissed, then turned.

An agent looked shyly at him, as if understanding this was the last place he would ever want to be. "Agent Philips told me to report to you-"

"You're the one she assigned to protect my family?" Michael's breathed, barely noticing how the rage darkened his vision.

"One of them-" The man stumbled.

"So what the hell happened? Decided to take a piss? Forget to turn on your radio?"

Michael snapped, taking a threatening step.

"Sir-"

"Give me a damn good excuse, agent, because it will be your last." Michael spat.

"Sir-he was already in." the agent gasped out.

Michael's face froze, "What?" it was scarcely above a whisper. "What?"

"When we changed shifts…we did a searched, scanned the area, checked the house. Made sure Dr. Tancredi and LJ were safely tucked in." The man rambled quickly, "We followed procedure to a T. The only possibility is that the last shift missed him…Sir I don't know how long he was really in there."

Michael's curled his fist so tightly he was sure he could feel his fingers snap.

Just as he was about to lift his fist his brother's voice rang throughout the beach.

"Yo! Agent Matthews! Get your ass in here!"

Michael watched with bated fury as the agent took off in a jog and his brother made his way slowly toward him,. A look of cool confidence on his face.

"How's LJ?" Michael asked, knowing his anger couldn't…shouldn't be directed at his brother or nephew.

"Not too good. Before he goes to bed I'd like for you to go in and tell him this isn't his fault. He's beating himself up over this. Blames himself for everything." Lincoln sighed. "Don't know what he really thinks he could have done against T-bag."

Michael turned to the water, no longer forcing the agony upon himself of watching their hammock sway in the wind, unused.

"You ok?" Lincoln asked, standing beside him.

Michael swallowed a harsh response.

"You really can't blame those agents, Michael. T-bag's a sneaky fuck…he probably knew the guard shifts-"

"I really don't want to hear excuses Lincoln," Michael snapped. "And if LJ were the one missing right now, neither would you."

Lincoln flinched but said nothing, knowing he could say nothing to help.

"You want to know what really infuriates me? What really drives this home?" Michael asked softly. "She was safe, before."

"What?" Lincoln glanced sideways in confusion.

"Before…seven months ago she was safe. She was living her own life, not in any danger…."Michael swallowed a sob, "but then I come along, saying it was over and I could protect her. You know the entire time I was fighting to get her back I never once thought of T-bag. It never once occurred to me that he would come after her. And it should have, she's a perfect target. But I was so damn selfish. I only thought about what I wanted…which was her by my side. And it's my selfishness that's lead us here."

"Mike-this-"

"She told me I was being selfish for going. She was crying, screamed at me that I was selfish. I thought I was going to protect her. I thought if I killed him before he even got into the country she would be safe." His shoulders wracked, "But I couldn't do it…I couldn't kill him and now that bastard has her."

"Mike this isn't your fault." Lincoln muttered, wishing his voice held more force then his words.

Michael didn't seem to hear him, instead his eyes watered, "I'm going to get her back, Lincoln. I don't care what it takes, I don't care what I have to do. If I kill him and go back to prison I won't care. Just so long that son of a bitch is dead."

"And what about Sara? What happens to her and the baby after you've thrown yourself completely into killing T-bag?"

Michael sucked in a deep breath, waiting for it to circulate through him. "I can't protect her. Just like dad couldn't protect mom and us."

"Wait-what?" Lincoln stared at his brother, "What does Dad have to do with this?"

"He did the right thing. I didn't think it was then…but now…with Sara gone and it's my fault I know it is." Michael whispered, ignoring the tears streaming down his face.

"I have to put her and our child first, I have to whatever I can to protect them. And if that means sending them back to the states that's what I'll do."

"Man, you're exhausted, worried about Sara. Don't go making decisions right now. Just focus on getting her back."

Michael tore his eyes away from the ocean and stared at his brother with the decision already made. "I have to protect her….above all else…she's the most important person to me, Linc. And I've failed her so many times in the past." He gasped for another breath, "And when all this is said and done…I'm letting her go. I don't deserve her…I don't deserve to be with them when I can't even protect them."


	9. Chapter 9

Michael couldn't bring himself to accept or even acknowledge his brother's offers of comfort and support. He waited until his brother had finally retreated back to the cabin to allow himself a deep gasp for air.

His mind was made up. He was going to let her go. After he rescued her and killed her kidnapper of course.

Michael tore himself from the beach, and purposely ignored the hammock on his way back to their home.

As he entered the shack of a home he heard Lincoln and the agents in the kitchen.

For a moment he thought of joining them, including himself in their conversation. Part of him wanted to simply so he could know what their plans were. But as he stopped steps away from the kitchen entrance he realized it didn't matter.

Their plans wouldn't matter in the long run. They wouldn't go to the extent needed to save her, they wouldn't risk everything. In the long run, they didn't matter. It was up to him to save her…save them both.

Michael moved away, heading toward their room. He didn't want to even see the inside of the room, he couldn't seem to breathe when he remembered the last time he had been in there.

But she forgave him, she understood, she loved him.

He stopped in front of their bedroom door. It took all of his will power not to break right then.

She was gone, she was in danger…she was carrying his child all along.

Because no matter what he did, he never seemed to be able to protect her.

"Uncle Mike?"

"Go back to sleep, LJ." Michael said instantly, bowing his head so his nephew wouldn't see the fresh batch of tears in his eyes.

LJ stepped out of his room, "Can I at lest talk to you?"

Michael nearly flinched at the apprehensive tone in LJ's voice. He fisted his eyes clear of tears then turned to LJ.

"I'm not mad at you," Michael started, "I know there was nothing you could have done. And if you had tried he would have killed you. I don't blame you LJ."

LJ disregarded Michael's words with a glance, "Doesn't matter if it's not my fault or if it is. All that matter's is she's gone again."

Michael sucked in a breath then shoved his hands into his pockets. "LJ-"

"She's pregnant. And she's gone. And no matter what you say it is my fault. Just like last time." LJ's eyes dropped, "Just like last time she was trying to protect me."

"There was nothing either of you could do." Michael muttered, his voice tight. He didn't blame his nephew, he blamed himself. "I thought I was protecting her. I thought if I got him first it would all be over. I was wrong and I'm paying for it. But I'll be damned it I let her pay for me."

"What are you going to do?" LJ asked softly.

Michael threw a glance back to the kitchen where his brother was making 'safe' plans.

"If you play by the rules you'll never get her and the baby back," LJ whispered.

"I know," Michael muttered, looking back at LJ.

"So what are you going to do?"

Michael thought for a moment, he had a single thought consuming his mind since he heard of Sara's kidnap.

"I'm going to kill him and send Sara home."

He didn't wait for an answer; instead he turned and entered his room. Ramming past the wave of emotions that hit him.

For a brief moment he could smell her lingering perfume, hear her laughter. He groaned, pressing his back firmly against the door.

He slammed his eyes closed, it was worse. He could see her lying in the bed, a Spanish magazine in her hand. She was trying to read it but gave up when she noticed him, she smiled and told him to hurry up, the night had suddenly gotten to cold for her.

Before he could stop himself, hot thick tears poured down his cheeks. He lost her again. He left her again.

Michael slummed to the ground. He recoiled as the wounded in his stomach twitched in protest. He slid a hand to rest over the his bandaged side. He had honestly forgotten about it. A near death encounter seemed insignificant compared to Sara being lost to him.

He felt warmth filling the palm of his hand. He looked down, sharply then tore his hand from the bandage. The white fabric was being soaked in blood.

Michael dropped his head back against the door. This was good, he deserved to die.

He probed a finger against the bandages then added another as the pain shocked his body.

Pain…so he was still alive. He could still feel something.

Unexpectedly his phone rang. Michael nearly jumped at the shrill sounds coming from his pocket. He tore his now slightly reddened fingers from his side and reached into his pocket.

"Yes Jane?" He muttered.

"Michael?"

He pushed her through the doorway. Sara stumbled before catching herself and straightened. She didn't bother to turn and glare at Theodore; she knew it would only please him. She forced herself to walk quietly to the bed on the other side of the one room cabin and seat herself.

She rested a hand against her stomach and took a deep breath. They were all right.

Sara sucked in a breath as T-bag moved around the cabin, locking windows and baring the door. She could feel her stomach twist in anxiety. She quickly swallowed and willed herself to be calm. She only had to hold on for a little bit longer. It was only a matter of time before Michael came for her.

Sara allowed her eyes to fall closed, she took another breath.

"Don't get to comfortable darling," he snarled, "There's still something left to do."

Sara blinked in confusion when he stepped toward her, digging a cell phone out of his pants pocket.

"There's a little stream two miles from your cozy little home. I want you to tell Michael to go there." He stepped directly in front of her, his eyes dark, "If he tells anyone, in nine months you'll die a most horrible painful death…"

"Don't threaten me, you sick bastard." Sara snapped, not moving out of her restful pose, "I'll do what you ask only because I know Michael's going to kill you before you can get within a foot of him."

"So confident of him aren't you?" T-bag knelt one knee one the bed, "You forget that it was your dear beloved I recently shot a pretty hole through. Don't you wonder how he's healing? I did leave him on quite the dirty floor….you know nasty infections are." He moved closer.

Sara dragged her knees up to her chest, putting distances between them.

T-bag continued. "Just think of the pretty hole, gathering bits and parts of dust and dirt. All sorts of germs latching onto his noble body," his voice dropped to a thick whisper. "By now his immune system is probably fighting it…but after all that boy's been through-I'm sure he's not very healthy. And by the time your beloved Michael finds you that wound of his will be weeping. He won't be able to so much as sneeze without falling down and submitting to a painful demise. "

Sara wasn't aware of the tears rolling down her face until T-bag grinned at his victory.

"He's going to kill you for this," She whispered, her voice lacking the strength it had a few moment earlier.

"I doubt that, lovely, he'll be dead before he even gets here." He opened the phone and tossed it at her. "Now make the call-it won't be your last tonight."

"Michael?"

He was up in a single motion. He eyes widen and his hand tightened around the phone.

"Sara?"

"Michael? Are you ok-" She sighed on his name, yet he could still hear the stress in her voice.

"Where are you? Sara you need to-" He cut her off, panic infecting his voice.

"I'm fine," she says and he almost believed it. "Michael you need to listen to me. Theodore's here with me. And he wants me to pass along a message-"

"You tell him if he so much as touches on you I'll-" Michael hissed savagely.

"Calm down, he's not going to hurt me so long as you do what he wants." She said steadily. "I'm alright, Michael. I promise you."

He gripped the phone until his hand twitched, "Alright Sara…..what does he want?"

He heard her suck in a nervous breathe, it took all of his willpower not to whisper soft comforting words to her. But he knew that would only give T-bag more power over them, and Michael refused that above all else.

"Do you remember that stream you took me too a few months back? The pretty one with all the flowers?" she spoke softly.

"Sara…what are you doing-?" he asked quietly, frowning.

"Do you remember Michael?" She asked impatiently.

Michael turned around and leaned his forehead against the back of the door. "You know I do."

Another sigh, "Good. Michael he wants to meet you there."

Michael lifted his head from door in an instant. "Fine. What time…" he heard T-bag saying something on the other end. "Sara?" he questioned. "What time?"

He heard her say something to the other man then turn back to him, "Michael…you can't come! He's taking advantage of your injure! Don't come-"

Michael gasped as he heard the brief struggle on the other end, "Sara!" he called into the phone, "Sara!"

"Sara's going to the time out corner for the moment, Pretty…she did bad and she needs to be punished." T-bag hissed into the phone.

"You son of a bitch, if you so much as lay a hand on her I'll kill you myself!" Michael spat into the phone. His rage returned ten fold.

"Don't worry, fish, so long as you arrive at your little paradise pond alone and with no surprise. She'll be fine."

Michael ground his teeth together, hate coursing through his body. "I should have killed you back in Fox River." He whispered harshly.

"You wish you could have, but let's be honest…you didn't have the balls. And when it comes right down to it…I'll always have the upper hand."

It was the last thing Michael heard before he slammed the phone close and threw it into the bedroom wall.

By the time the phone shattered into pieces against the wall Michael was on his knees in sobs. He lowered his head, finally giving into the dread he'd been feeling.


	10. Chapter 10

Thx to Elizabeth for the beta and to all you who read and review! Thx so much!

Sara ignored the throbbing pain in her cheek from where her kidnapper had stuck her, as she glared furiously at him

"I thought we had an understanding…I thought you know what would happen if you strayed from the script." He glared down at her.

"You're going to kill us both so what does it matter?" She spat out, her eyes burning.

T-bag smirked, "You don't know that. If you get an attitude adjustment we could live happily ever after."

Sara rolled her eyes, sarcasm replacing a bit of the anger, "Wow I never realized how crazy you are, Theodore….I'd rather die, my child with me, then let you EVER touch us."

There was a silent, furious pause before his hand crush against her already bruised cheek. Sara let out a brief moan then silenced herself.

"Don't ever speak to me like that again." T-bag muttered. He moved off the bed, the phone still in his hand. He took a deep breath then looked back at her.

"Here," he tossed the phone at her feet. "Call Lincoln. Tell him to meet us at the meadow five miles from your lovely home."

"What?" Sara asked in surprise. "Why do you want to see Lincoln? It's Michael you're after!"

"You're going to tell the sink that if he tells anyone, even his handsome son, where he's going I'll kill you so fast the blood in your body will be cold before you hit the ground." T-bag said ignoring her question. "You're going to tell him to meet us at that pretty spot at one o'clock tonight. Make sure he's very private about the information he has."

Sara bit her lip against another furious statement. She lifted the phone and punched in Lincoln's phone number. She held it up to her ear and T-bag smiled at her.

Suddenly Sara slammed the phone down. "No."

"What?" her capture was surprised.

"I'm not doing this until you tell me why? Why drag Lincoln into this if you've already set up a meeting with Michael?" She gripped the phone tightly in her hand.

"It's call separating the enemy, doctor Sara. Even though you told you're darling Michael to come alone, I highly doubt he'll be able to resist telling his brother. Thus if they both have a place to be…." He waved off the rest. "Now make the call, before I lose my patience with you."

Sara fumed silently but redialed the number. After a moment Lincoln's voice filled the room.

"Yeah?" was the exhausted answer.

"Lincoln it's me. If you're with someone don't react and leave the room." She muttered.

She heard a brief gasp then a quick excusal.

Another moment passed until Sara heard him whisper into the phone.

"Sara are you ok? What the hell is going on? Michael's going crazy-wait-is that son of a bitch with you?"

She smiled faintly at protectiveness that was in his voice. "Lincoln, T-bag is watching me. He wants you to meet us."

"Fine…where ever he wants just make sure you don't do anything to piss him off." Lincoln whispered into the phone. "We're gonna get you out of there Sara but-"

"Lincoln, please just make sure you're careful," she ignored T-bag's amused grin. "I'm going to be fine. I'm the only leverage he has so he won't hurt me."

"Where does he want to meet?" Lincoln asked, sucking in a breath for calm.

"You know the place Michael and I go all the time." She started hesitantly.

"Oh yeah the po-" Lincoln started.

"No!" Sara cut him off suddenly, "No Lincoln, listen to me! The place that only Michael and I got to. The spot a few miles away from home."

"Yeah that's the-" Lincoln tired again.

"Lincoln, stop and listen to me!" Sara hissed into the phone, disregarding T-bag's suspicious eyes on her. "The place that only Michael and I go. We're going to be there tonight…he says to come alone."

"Sara…." Lincoln muttered confused.

"I have to go Lincoln." She sighs apologetically. "Don't be late."

Lincoln almost laughs, "I'll see you soon Sara."

With a heavy sigh Sara closed the phone and tossed it towards T-bag. He caught it without a comment.

"Does the Linc not understand the meaning of the term miles?" T-bag asked, fingering the phone.

"What?" Sara asked, confused.

"I told you, the spot I wanted Lincoln at was Five miles from your home. The meadow in the middle of the forest. This is Panama. There aren't that many places that fit that description." He stared at her, half suspicious half annoyed.

"It's easier just to tell him that it's a place where Michael and I liked to go." Sara answered quickly. "He doesn't care about the all the pretty flowers and all that stuff."

T-bag shrugged and stepped away. "Take a nap darling, we leave in two hours."

For a while Sara continued sitting with her back pressed against the wall, watching T-bag amuse himself with leftover magazines. After an hour she forced herself to lay down, knowing that the stress was hard enough on them. The least she could do was give her body if not her a mind a break.

Sara clamped her eyes closed as the realization of what she had done hit her. She had just possibly traded one life for another. She just made a choice that could haunt her for the rest of her life. She stifled a groan and shook her head. She had to do what was best for them. She had to.

It was done, and she'd regret it later. Now she needed to survive.

Michael felt his palms sweat as he approached the area. He'd been so careful leaving the house to make sure that neither the guards nor his brothers heard him. He'd spent the rest of the day since he got the call sitting in their room sobbing like the helpless child he felt he was. When the time came for him to ready himself all it took to pry himself off that floor was the knowledge that she was in danger and this was his chance to save her.

The last time she was in danger…he'd failed her. He'd left her to her demises. And that had resulted in killing their child and their love. But Michael had her now; they'd created another life together. She'd allowed their love to bloom again….Michael curled his fist together. This was his second chance, and he'd be damned before he failed her again.

Sara was on her kneels beside T-bag. He had tapped her hands together, the tap seemed to be stretching and tearing at her skin. Sara fought again the urge to get them off. It would all be over in a few minutes. One way or the other this was ending tonight.

Sara just prayed she'd made the right decision.

He heard the sounds of rustling a yard from where he was crouching. He slowly stood; half bent and made his way through the thick forest. He was almost there.

Michael pulled the handgun from his back pocket, brings it forward and sucks in a breath.

In the same movement, Michael pulls back a heavy brush and steps forward.

He freezes when the only thing in his eyes sight is a hungry deer.

"Come out, come out where ever you are pretty!" T-bag called, holding a hand on top Sara's head, a bright excited smile on his face.

They heard the rustling of bushes right before Lincoln appeared.


	11. Chapter 11

Lincoln kept his gun trained on T-Bag, he blinked a few times and tightened his grip.

"You Ok Sara?" he glanced at Sara, keeping his gun firmly on the man standing. He took a steady step forward.

Sara opened her mouth then clamped it shut as the realization hit her. She'd just sacrificed his life for his brother's. She'd just made a choice and Lincoln would die for it. Guilt swelled in her until she almost gagged.

T-bag's hand clenched around Sara's scull. Causing her to give a moan of pain.

"She's fine. But I have a slightly more shall we say…urgent question. Why are you here instead of your brave little brother?"

Lincoln looked between capture and captive, the frown on his face deepened in confusion. "Listen you scum bag, let her go."

"Not going to happen Sinky."

"She has nothing to do with this. You want me and my brother-"

T-bag cut him off with a harsh snarl. "I don't want you and your brother Burrows. I want your brother and only your brother!"

Sara felt tears swell in her eyes as Lincoln shot her a confused look. It took him a moment then he realized what she done and he moved his eyes back to T-bag.

"So she screwed you over did she? Told me to meet you where you wanted Michael to be. Good for you, Sara." He smirked.

"It seems Fish's pretty little thing is as sneaky as he is." T-bag muttered, curling a mount of her hair under his fist.

Sara flinched but didn't give him the pleasure of another moan.

"There's only two ways this is gonna end, T-bag. You see, if my brother realizes you aren't where your suppose to be then he's gonna come looking. And he's a smart guy, he'll find us. So either you and I make a deal that ends up with you walking away or we wait for my brother who will kill you."

T-bag gave a crooked smile. "You honestly believe you're in a position to bargain? You don't have a single thing I want and I've got the woman who's carrying the future of your line." He jerked Sara's head forward then back.

"You don't want to kill her T-bag, you want to torture Michael. And he's not here, and if you kill her I'll kill you right after and Michael won't see a thing. You won't get a tiny bit of scarification off of this."

"Wow, Sink, look at you. You've been taking people relations in your spare time haven't you? You try to manipulate me so well." T-bag smirked, "But I think you'd better leave that sort of thing to your brother. You're not so good with it."

"Enough about Michael. He's not here, it's you and I. So let's make a deal." Lincoln snarled.

Sara stared at him, amazing with how he was handling the situation.

He was more in control then she knew Michael would have been. Still the guilt hurt her, she stared at him for a long moment. Allowing memories of their happy months to pass over her. Michael would never forgive her…LJ would never speak to her again. Sara stopped her thoughts when she noticed Lincoln's eyes. He looked past her and T-bag into the woods for a long moment, his eyes flashed once to T-bag then back to the woods. Sara frowned in confusion. Then it hit her.

"I'll tell you what, Lincoln; you're right about one very big thing. I want your brother but he isn't here. So how about this. I'll take care of the lovely Sara for a little while longer and you go get your brother. Tell him where he can find me then you go home to your son and let us deal with this."

"Not gonna happen. We're ending this here and now." Lincoln growled, his hand tightening around the gun.

A second later T-bag and Sara heard a rustling behind them; T-bag turned briefly and came face to face with Jane Philips. The blond woman held a gun pointed at his head, a sick tired smile on her face.

"Hello pretty." T-bag greets Jane attempting for a casualness they all recognized as fake.

"I won't hesitate to put a bullet through your brain." Jane said with a perfect calm that make Sara shiver. "Let Dr. Tancredi go, and I promise I'll take you back to Fox River myself."

T-bag turned to face the woman, He yanked Sara to her feet and caught her neck between his arm and dragged her against his body. "Just a moment ago Sink was going to let me go, scot free…I think you two need to make up your minds."

"And Scofield will shoot you dead, so you make up your mind." Jane tossed back.

Sara locked her eyes onto the other woman's face. She wanted to do something, she wanted to fight. She wanted to end this before a still injured Michael appeared.

T-bag looked over his shoulder at Lincoln, weighing his likelihood of his escape with Sara.

Jane met Sara's eyes and gave a brief shake, knowing full well what Sara was thinking. Knowing full well it wouldn't do any good at the stage of the game.

"Decide, T-bag." Lincoln snarled. "We have you surrounded and there's no way out expect what we give you,"

The moment those words left Lincoln's mouth he realized he'd made a mistake. T-bag's eyes changed, from the in control, fearless glint to the do what you must. His hands around Sara flinched.

Jane's hand tightened and she took a smile step forward.

T-bag turned, hearing her approach; he turned his gun on Jane and spat toward her.

"Don't move bitch. I've had enough of your alls sweet talking. The only way this is ending is when I'm face to face with Scofield!" T-bag yelled, squeezing Sara's throat and glaring furiously around him. "Stay back, both of you!!"

Lincoln saw his chance and started forward his gun an arm length in front of him. He hopped T-bag wouldn't notice his approach until he was close enough to make a difference. Lincoln took a step forward, his gun tight between his hands. He held his breath and placed another foot to the ground.

It was the twig he didn't see that gave him away. His foot crushed against a tiny piece of wood. Sara barely heard it, but it was enough to warn T-bag of his approaching enemy.

He turned so quickly Sara didn't even realize what had happened until she heard the sound of T-bag's gun ring through the forest.

Her body flinched and she let out a scream as she watched Lincoln fall to the ground. The bullet having pierced his shoulder, causing a stream of blood to pour from his shoulder.

It only one a moment later when the second bullet shot rang did Sara stop screaming.

Her knees buckled under the sudden weight of T-bag's body.

Sara turned her head slightly, feeling Theodore chin fall heavily to her shoulder. Her eyes caught his just as they rolled back into his head. Sara felt his arms fall lax around her, finally loosing their hold on her.

Jane's hand grasped Sara's forearm and pulled her away from the now dead man. Using her other hand to push him to the ground.

Sara gasped for breath, suddenly breathless and in shocked. She stared at T-bag's body, running a hand over her stomach. It was Jane who reminded her of the more immediate issue.

"Christ, Burrows. I thought we said no blood shed unless it was his." Jane muttered, dropping to her knees and lifting Lincoln's head to her lap.

Lincoln held both hands over his pulsing wound, and smirked up at her. "Sorry, guess I thought the bastard-"

"Shut up, Lincoln." Jane hushed, prying his hand off to get a better look. She glanced frantically up at Sara. "Sara, we need you here…"

Sara blinked then nodded, she fell to her knees and leaned across him to look at the wound. She hissed in a breath then looked around.

"We need to get him home right now." Jane muttered.

"No, first we need to stop the bleeding and secure the wound. He won't make it home it like this." Sara said quickly, looking up at Jane. She paused then motion toward the other woman's thin jacket. "Can I have your jacket?" Sara looked down at her own, then back up. "I can't use mine, it's to dirty."

But Jane didn't need any further convincing, she was already pulling her jacket from her body, careful not to disturb Lincoln's head on her.

Sara took the jacket with shaking hands, she turned back to Lincoln. "Ok, Lincoln, are you with me?" she barely waited to hear a moan before she continued speaking in a way that reminded all three of her past profession. "I'm going to tie this around your shoulder so it'll put as much pressure around the bullet would as we can for now. But I need you to sit up and lean against me. Can you do that?"

Lincoln sucked in a breath and nodded once. Jane looked between them then pressed her hands on his back. He gave a groaned then in one swift motion leaned forward.

Sara worked quickly leaning around him she tied Jane's jacket around him, giving it a final tug she knotted it then pulled back and patted his chest softly.

"Ok lean back."

Jane settled Lincoln to the ground then turned to Sara. "Alright, we can't walk-"

"I'm my shoulder ladies, has nothing to do with my legs." Lincoln muttered, "I can and will walk."

Jane rolled her eyes, "Over my dead body you stubborn ape. You can't walk this ground with a shoulder like that."

"Jane-"

"She's right, Lincoln. The bullets still in you. We don't want it to cause anymore damage by moving around." Sara agreed firmly.

Jane looked back at Sara. She pulled her weapon from its holster, "I'll hick to the cabin and get help. Take this," She handed Sara her gun, "I'll take Lincolns, his is to big for you-"

They heard the rustling coming toward them at the same time. Their eyes met in a panic of fear, Jane snatched her weapon back and stood. Sara looked around then prepared herself to cover Lincoln's body.

Jane position herself as a branch was pulled back. Revealing an exhausted Michael. Sweat streamed from his forehead, his chest heaved for breath. Even Sara could tell he'd been running for the past few minutes. Probably since he heard the gun shots. Sara doesn't want to even think how close he was…how worried he must have been.

Jane drops her gun but still doesn't say anything. Sara stares at Michael who turns his eyes and noticed her. He smiled, his eyes changed from a worried dark haze to the brightest color Sara ever remembered seeing them.

Sara's face curved into a smile that proved her relief and utter happiness at seeing him.

Michael stepped out of the brush toward her, his eyes locked completely on her. "Sara," he whispered her name.

Sara started to get up when she saw Michael drop his eyes. Finally noticing his injured brother. The light from his eyes faded just as quickly as it appeared, it slammed Sara back into the ground.

A bitter reminded of all the damaged her choice had done.


End file.
